Cielo azul
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Cuando crees que haces lo correcto ¿Como sabes si esta bien? ¿Como sabes si no estas perjudicando a esa persona?. Law antes de la corrupción era muy diferente, antes de la tortura de Llys era cuerdo..¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un héroe caído?.
1. Chapter 1

**Cielo azul.**

**Resumen: ** Cuando crees que haces lo correcto ¿Como sabes si esta bien? ¿Como sabes si no estas perjudicando a esa persona?. Law antes de la corrupción era muy diferente, antes de la tortura de Llys era cuerdo..¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un héroe caído?.

_**Advertencia: Faltas de ortografias, algo de gore, burlas a la realidad y hay momentos serios y es un Multi-crossover.**_** Si quieren agregarle un Oc suyo a esta historia son bienvenidos, pero lo advierto solo es un Spin Off de ¿Star? Y tendr capitulos nomas**

**Capitulo:**

**El ****pájaro**

_Flor Silvestre Floreciente..._

_Te ruego, dime por favor,_

_¿Por que las personas pelean y se hieren entre ellas?_

_Valiente Flor Floreciente_

_¿Que puedes ver desde tu campo?_

_¿Por que las personas no se pueden perdonar entre ellas?_

Mim estaba preocupado, desde que paso la época oscura varias criaturas llamadas fallas estaban apareciendo por todo el mundo de él. El sabia que no podía combatir estas criaturas porque absorbían energía y por ende su poder quedaba totalmente inservibles contra ellas-_Solo esperemos que el Observador llegue rápido-_Pensó serio, el hombre de la Luna era parte del consejo de "dioses" o de seres poderosos que se reunían una vez por milenios para hablar sobre los asuntos que podrían estar afectando al equilibrio del Multi-Universo, ellos que habían encontrado por fin una solución factible para combatir estas "fallas", utilizaron a un inexistente que estaba en una especie de sueño inducido en las profundidades del vació. Mim escucho un chillido muy similar a lo que hacen los pájaros y vio al Observador que estaba en su verdadera forma. Esta era un pájaro muy similar a un fenix gigante y las puntas de sus plumas eran de color rojo/dorado y un engranaje gigante estaba flotando en su lomo, este pájaro se convirtió en un joven de apariencia de veinte años que llevaba puesta una túnica con botones dorado y la parte en donde estaba su pecho era rojo, su pelo era casi totalmente blanco a excepción de sus puntas que eran de color rojo/dorado.

-HMmp...si que tienes un problema Mim-Dice él despreocupadamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y camina de manera tranquila hacia una falla de más de ocho metros. El hombre de la Luna suspiro, la tranquilidad de Law al ver esas cosas siempre lo intrigaba-_Law gracias por venir-_Dijo el hombre de la luna y Law hizo aparecer una ala de tamaño proporcional a su cuerpo como gesto de saludo-Bueno ¡A empezar con el trabajo!-Exclamo Law y varias cadenas salieron por el suelo en donde estaba la falla-MiEdO...MiEdo-Chillo con voz distorsionada esta y el joven arqueo una ceja, esta falla fue creada por culpa de las atrocidades que había hecho Pitch durante la época oscura-Te prometo que no te va doler...uhh...espero-Susurro Law preocupado por el bien estar de la falla, fue algo extraño, el Observador devoraba las fallas porque era su deber en eliminarlas pero no le gustaba devorarlas, sentía que estaba mal el método que estaban haciendo. La falla creo un brazo gigante que agarro a Law y lo tiro hacia el bosque, Mim impresionado por la brutalidad de esta falla exclamo-¡Law!-Y trato con su luz de luna en detenerle el paso a la falla pero esta no le hizo nada.

-"Mierda me distraje"-Pensó Law mientras que engranajes pequeños le estaban cerrando las heridas que le ocasiono la falla al tirarlo contra un arbol-¡Cadenas del juicio!-Varias cadenas aparecieron por todo el lugar y parecían una red de arañas, la falla tratando de no tocar estas cadenas hace un rugido-Iniciando con el procedimiento de eliminación...¡Acrobare!-Dos portales salieron al rededor de la falla y aparecieron dos lanzas de gran tamaño que atacaron a esta en forma de "x". Law volvió a su verdadera forma como pájaro y tiro varias plumas que cortaron a la falla y de un bocado se la trago. Mim un poco asqueado dice-_Gracias...Uhh...¿Oye como comes cosas tan ...-_Se detuvo, lo que estaba preguntando era de mala educación, sabia como se ponía Law cuando le preguntaba cosas sobre él mismo.

El ave miro a la luna con sus ojos celeste y respondió sin perder esa voz suave pero a la vez amable-Eh...No lo se y no lo quiero saber-Se estremeció al recordar como Kirby podia comer de todo y si el descubría que tenia un sistema estomacal al igual que la bola de chicle se traumaria de por "vida"-Bueno el trabajo esta listo Mim..me quedaría más rato en tu dimensión pero...-Mim sonrió, el Observador tenia mucho que hacer con la eliminación de fallas y protección de las leyes-Si comprendo Law-El gran pájaro desapareció del lugar.

* * *

><p><em>La Lluvia ya paso, y el verano llego<em>

_Todo sola ahora_

_Temblaste ante mi_

_Sin decir una palabra_

* * *

><p>Law volvió a su "hogar imaginario" como lo llamaba el mismo, este era como un gran salón de baile pero totalmente de color blanco-Hola...llegue-Dice en un susurro siempre hacia lo mismo, finjia como si alguien lo estuviera esperando o algo por el estilo, los pájaros son criaturas que no le gustan estar solo y por ende Law también era así. Esta habitación nadie sabia que Law la había creado a partir de sus plumas, el que estaba cansado de vagar por dimensión y dimensión sin tener un lugar en donde estar "tranquilo" cuando necesitaba desquitarse o hablar consigo mismo, se le ocurrió crear su hogar en el plano de la inexistencia-Si ellos supieran que esta habitación la cree yo-Dijo cohibido Law, las deidades del Multi-Universo podían ser aterradores cuando algo podía estar violando las leyes de este y Law que encontró un pequeño "vació legal" en una de las leyes pudo crear esta habitación. Pero claro no le diría sobre ese "vació legal" porque estos se iban a molestar con él por no avisarles antes. El único que sabia sobre esta habitación era Master Hand que habia descubierto al pájaro actuando algo extraño hace milenios atrás y unas cuantas plumas le faltaban en su ala derecha, el inexistente aun recuerda esa pregunta que le hizo Master Hand-¿Oye Law estas mudando tu plumas?-Este obligado por la situación tuvo que decirle la verdad.<p>

-Estoy aburrido...¿Que estarán haciendo esos existentes?-Law le gustaba ver las cosas que hacían los existentes, eran tan fascinantes para el porque ellos podían crear, hacer sus propias decisiones y incluso habían algunos existentes que actuaban como una clase de héroes para su dimensión. El saco una de sus plumas y esta se cristalizo al instante y reflejo una imagen de una niña con pelo rubio que lo tenia con dos coleta y que estaba acompañadas de sus amigas-HMm...ella debe ser Serena-Dijo Law monotonamente mientras que veía como ella junto con sus amigas se convertía en Sailor scout.

_-Law necesitamos que te presentes en el consejo-_Una voz muy conocida por el pájaro dijo y este murmuro algo enojado-¡Vamos! ¿Yo no puedo tener vacaciones?-Pero la voz no le respondió-Creo que es un no-Dijo exasperado Law y creo un portal celeste que lo iba a llevar directamente hacia el consejo de dioses. Cuando llego noto que todos estos estaban serio y también se dio cuenta que aun estaba en el plano de la inexistencia, el saliendo se de inmediatamente de ese plano se sienta junto con Palutena-Hola Law, ¿como has estado?-Pregunto ella feliz de ver que este estaba bien. Law haciendo una mueca y con una voz algo chillona dice-¡Quiero tener vacaciones! pero nadie me deja tener vacaciones...Uhhhh...No ven que yo el pobre pájaro también me canso-Palutena se rió, el inexistente siempre era así, pedía vacaciones para así burlarse un poco de ellos pero ella sabia que Law solo lo decía en broma-Comencemos con la reunión-Dice ahora uno de los Chronos. Algunos nombres de Dioses se repetían por qué sus dimensiones eran paralelas-La corrupción cada vez esta en aumento...esta ocasionando guerras sin sentido, matanza entre los existentes y para peor unas deidades ya han sido contaminadas por ella-Dijo él serio y todos mantenieron su tranquilidad a excepción de Law que parpadeo varias veces y dijo-Bueno eso es por su culpa...algunos de ustedes lo único que hacen es estar en su templo sin hacer nada y esperando que un existente haga su trabajo-

Esto genero la ira de algunos dioses contra el pájaro y este se acurruco en su silla, por eso mismo no le gustaba esas reuniones, siempre abría su pico más de la cuenta y ocasionaba que todos ellos se enojaran con este-Entonces también es tu culpa Law-Dijo Loki burlesco y luego continuo-Tu eres el encargado de eliminar fallas ¿no? y proteger las leyes, entonces si la corrupción va en aumento quiere decir qué no has hecho bien tu trabajo...pajarraco-Law se enojo contra ese dios de pacotilla, ¿pajarraco? ¿enserio?.-¡Yo no soy un pajarraco! ¡Dios de pacotilla-Tres cadenas con dos engranajes aparecieron de la nada y Palutena hizo uno de sus escudos para separar a esos dos-¡Ya déjense de pelear!..Ni siquiera Pit se comporta así, y eso que aun es un bebe-Dice exasperada.

-¿Bebe? ...así es como llaman a esas volitas de grasa que tienen piernas y ojos-Dice Law estupidamente y la diosa de la fertilidad sonrió malignamente-Law...¿sabes de donde proviene los bebes?-Law negó con la cabeza y esta sonrió aun más-Entonce te lo explicare con mucho detalle-Todos tragaron saliva, la diosa de la fertilidad era una sádica en esos temas y el pájaro que no pudo en evitar en temblar ante esa sonrisa le susurra a Vaco-Oye...ella es aterradora-Y este que estaba borracho por tanto beber responde-Hip...hip...yo la veo normal-

La reunión continuo después de ese tiempo fuera, cada uno de las deidades mostraba sus teorías sobre la corrupción y otro simplemente lo ignoraba. Law que estaba en posición fetal por algo traumante que le dijo la diosa de la fertilidad-Entonces...para eso son los huevos...-Palutena le golpeo un poco la espalda a Law y le dijo-Oye no te preocupes, la diosa de la fertilidad te mintió cuando dijo que podía poner un huevo-Law sintió que iba a vomitar en ese instante, el con un huevo-¡Yo no quiero poner un huevo!-Chillo aterrorizado y La diosa de la fertilidad se rió a carcajadas, por lo menos el pájaro era un estúpido en esos temas aparte era biologicamente imposible que un pájaro macho ponga un huevo.

-Falla detectada en el perímetro 56-Law susurro fríamente y todos los demás entendieron el significado de esas palabras, una falla había aparecido en el plano de la existencia-Bueno me tengo que ir, bye bye-Se despidió Law y creo un portal hacia esa dimensión.

* * *

><p>Un lugar consumido por la guerra entre los pueblos llego a varar Law, este se estremeció al sentir la corrupción-No me gusta esa sensación, es casi como si estuviera...-Law le había comentado una vez a Palutena que cuando estaba en lugares corruptos sentía como si el mismo inconscientemente absorbiera esa corrupción..el no era una falla que absorbía energía pero aun así absorbía esa energía y no sabia el por qué. El inexistente camino por las aldeas que eran incendiadas y se cohibido al ver cadáveres de diferentes edades esparcidos por el suelo-No lo entiendo, todos ellos son existentes pero se atacan entre si...¿por qué hacen algo tan horrible?-Law siguió con su trayecto y se fijo que toda su ropa blanca se combino con la sangre y suciedad del lugar-Uh...Espero que Viridi se apiade de mi y me empreste su lavadora-Susurro y se fijo que algo lo estaba observando sigilosamente-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Pregunto desconcertado Law, la energía que estaba sintiendo no era de un inexistente, fue de un existente.<p>

-A...yu...da...-Susurro una voz masculina entre los escombros y Law se alarmo, el no podía dejar que una persona muriera de esa manera pero las reglas dictaban que los inexistentes no podían entrometerse entre los asuntos de los existentes-A la mierda con las reglas-Dijo decidido y fue hacia esos escombros y utilizo uno de sus engranajes para romper esas rocas y las cadenas las movían-Uh..uh...¡No te mueras por favor!-Suplico Law sin saber que hacer, este hombre estaba totalmente herido y no había nadie para que le curara sus heridas-¿Que hago? ¿Qué hago?-Se pregunto desesperado y se le ocurrió la idea más loca que hubiera tenido. Sus plumas eran receptores de energía según lo que le había dicho Master Hand-Si trato de absorber su heridas como si fueran energía-Susurro Law incierto, nunca había hecho eso y no sabia si era posible o tenia algo de lógica pero no quería que este hombre muriera. El inexistente cambio a su verdadera forma y el hombre al borde de la inconsciencia contemplo al pájaro gigante, este extendió sus alas y dos plumas cayeron hacia el suelo y absorbieron las heridas como si fueran energía. Law volvió a su forma humanoide con mucha dificultad y se quejo un poco, ahora el tenia esas heridas pero también había algo más, por casualidad absorbió la corrupción de aquel hombre-Jajajajaja creo que me esforcé mucho-Dice este como si nada y se acerca al hombre que cayo inconsciente.

-Ahora...¿que hago contigo?-Pregunto preocupado Law y se corrió con una velocidad aterradora hacia la construcción más grande del pueblo, una iglesia y se paro en la cruz de esta para contemplar como era todo el lugar-Tal vez pueda llevarlo a ese bosque que esta más haya-Pensó al ver unos cuantos arboles que estaban muy alejados del lugar donde estaba ocurriendo la guerra.

-Falla detectada en el haría...-Susurro fríamente y luego padelecio, esta falla. Estaba mezclada totalmente con la corrupción.

-Yo y mi mala suerte-Susurro el sintiéndose como un pájaro de mal agüero.

* * *

><p>Master Hand se sentía como un traidor, él era el único junto con Palutena que respetaba a Law como un "ser pensante", los demás solo lo trataban como el Observador o el pájaro que come fallas. Haciendo crujir sus dedos al escuchar como Kratoz dice-¿Por cuanto tiempo vamos a utilizar al pajarito?-Era verdad, ellos estaban utilizando a Law para eliminar las fallas y para no tomar una responsabilidad tan grande como proteger las leyes del Multi-Universo-Hasta que encontremos una forma más fácil de eliminar las fallas y de proteger las leyes-Contesto fríamente Dimitri.<p>

Mim se movió incomodo, a el no le gustaba cuando hablaban de Law así, consideraba a el pájaro como un niño pequeño y como tal no le gustaba cuando los adultos se aprovechaban de los niños. Palutena tenia el mismo sentimiento, culpabilidad ante el ave, ellos eran crueles, eran muy crueles.

* * *

><p>Una falla muy parecida a una quimera con varios ojos y en vez de patas tenia diez brazos-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!-Dijo Law y iba a volver al plano de la inexistencia para luchar en su verdadera forma sin preocuparse de que un existente lo viera pero se acordó de aquel hombre que había rescatado-Oye tu-Law dice con una voz seria a la falla y esta le mostró sus colmillos-¿Quieres comer pollo?-Pregunto estúpidamente-<em>Espero que nadie del consejo me escuche o me van a molestar por toda la eternidad-<em>Pensó con una mueca e hizo aparecer sus alas para moverlas en forma de burla. La falla se abalanzo contra Law y este la esquivo con una de sus cadenas y hizo que sus engranajes la contenieran-Woah..¡Esto es divertido!-Exclamo Law y creo un portal para enviar a la falla y a él al plano de la inexistencia. Ahora Law estando en su territorio se convirtió en su verdadera forma y con una de sus alas golpeo a la falla y esta chillo-¡Iniciando con la eliminación!...¡Protocolo 24!-Cadenas color azules comenzaron a aparecer por todo el lugar y estas brillaron de un color azul oscuro, esto a Law lo hizo estremecerse...esa energía era la corrupción.

Law dio un rugido de molestia al sentir eso y todo su cuerpo se convirtieron en cadenas cristalizadas que agarraron a la falla y la tiraron contra el suelo, los engranajes que flotaban comenzaron a girar y aplastaron tanto las cadenas como a la falla. Esta falla fue consumida por las cadenas de cristal y Law apareció dos metros adelante de ella-Que asco...-Se estremeció y sintió como esa energía entraba a su cuerpo-Estoy cansado-Susurro y tambaleándose volvió al plano de los existente y camino de manera lenta hacia el hombre que estaba inconsciente.

-Por lo menos no has muerto-Dice feliz el ave, por lo menos salvo a alguien y eso estaba bien-Tomando al hombre en lapa se lo llevo hacia una dirección opuesta hacia donde estaba la guerra entre esos pueblos. Law sin darse cuenta una de sus plumas se tornaron color negro y un ojo rojo apareció en esta.

* * *

><p>Un hombre de veinticinco años despertó alarmado, la guerra aun no terminaba y el juraba que le cayeron escombros de su antiguo pueblo. El levantándose apenas se fijo que ya no estaba en esa aldea, ahora estaba en las profundidades de un bosque que aun no a sido dañado por la guerra y pudo escuchar unos pájaros cantando en uno de los arboles-¿Eso es un ángel?-Mumuro desconcertado al ver a un joven con unas alas que lo estaban tapando, estaba acurrucado a unos cuantos metros de el. Walker trago saliva y se acerco a la extraña criatura, se dio cuenta que esta estaba durmiendo y se quejaba-Ngh...nh...¡Ah mierda!-Despertó alarmado Law y sus alas desaparecieron. El pájaro que se aburrió de esperar a que este existente volviera a recobrar la conciencia, aprovecho de tomar una pequeña siesta pero siempre tenia la misma imagen cuando cerraba los ojos, el podía ver un lugar de color azul con cristales del mismo color-¿Are? Ohh...La bella durmiente ya despertó-Dice Law entre bostezo y Walker se molesto-Yo diría que tu eres la bella durmiente y ¿que cosa eres?-Pregunto muy hostil el hombre.<p>

-Yo soy...un viajero-Respondió Law monotonamente y se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas. A Walker esto lo intrigo, ahora que hace memoria este joven tiene los mismos colores que el pájaro que vio antes de caer inconsciente-Oye yo te salve la vida...Uhhh no deberías ser así de malo conmigo-Se quejo Law fingiendo enojo pero luego sonrió-Si te disculpa con tu "papá" el va estar muy feliz-Walker se sonrojo y exclamo-¡Tu no eres mi padre! Aparte yo soy mayor que tu-

-¿A eso crees? Pues yo tengo milenios...-Dijo Law con una sonrisa radiante y el otro pensó que este le estaba tomando el pelo-¿Como te llamas cosa extraña?-Pregunto Walker ignorando los ojos celeste que lo estaban mirando al igual forma que un pájaro cuando tiene curiosidad con algo. Law pensó un poco antes de contestar, no podía decirle su seudonimo o sino las deidades iban a descubrir que rompió una ley, poniendo una sonrisa respondió-Me puedes llamar Vanitas y no soy una cosa rara..¡Soy un ...angel que sirve a Lady Palutena!-Law estaba sudando frió, si Palutena supiera de esto lo iba a matar, bueno intentaría matarlo por hacerse pasar por uno de sus ángeles. Walker perplejo, opto por creerle. Tenia sentido, los ángeles tenían alas pero nunca escucho de un ángel con las puntas de sus plumas de color dorado y rojo.

-Ahora que te dije mi nombre y qué es lo que soy...¡Tu dime cual es tu nombre!-Dijo Law apuntando a Walker con su mano derecha mientras que sonreía. Walker respondió algo frívolo-Me llamo Walker Ales, era de la aldea que fue destruida por la guerra...Yo fui un soldado para mi pueblo-"Vanitas" ladeo su cabeza y parpadeo varias veces-No lo entiendo...¿por qué todos ustedes se pelean? Deberían llevarse bien, porque todos ustedes tienen algo en común-Law lo que quería decirle realmente era; Todos son existentes y deberían buscar una manera de llevarse bien y no lastimarse entre si. Walker se rió y respondió-¿Tener algo en común con esos monstruos que destruyeron a mi pueblo? No lo creo-Law hizo una mueca y dijo decidido-¡Yo te mostrare que tienes en común con esos monstruos entonces! Pero...-Antes que pudiera continuar Walker lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba esa guerra.

-¡Oye escúchame cuando te hablo!-Dijo Law molesto y siguió a Walker. Esto molesto al existente y le grito a Law-¡Déjame solo estúpido ángel!-Law dejar de intimidarse, agarra a Walker con una fuerza brutal y lo tira contra un árbol-¿¡Eres estúpido o qué!? Si vas hacia la guerra otra vez en ese estado te van a matar-Walker hizo una mueca tenia razón el "ángel", el apenas se podía mantener en pie y no tenia fuerzas para combatir contra este-Tsk...actúas como una esposa o algo parecido ¡Y eso que recién te conozco!-Se quejo Walker y Law sonrió-Bueno entonces como tu "esposa" ¡No voy a dejar que hagas una estupidez aun!-

* * *

><p><em>Cuando tus amigos se marchitan alrededor tuyo<em>

_¿Que crees?_

_Con tus hojas que no pueden hablar_

_¿Como convences al amor?_

_Ah, el sol del verano se nublo, y el viento paso_

_Ambos se cruzaron_

_Cantare la prueba de que viviste_

_Por aquellos que no tienen nombres..._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Canto del ****pájaro**

Law se encontraba en una dimensión en que solo había un desierto solitario y varias estrellas se podían ver en el cielo oscurecido. El pájaro que estaba acurrucado entre sus alas miro las estrella y comento-Son muchas...Creo que me pasaría tres milenios o más si intentara contarlas-El se levanto y hizo desaparecer sus alas-¡Que aburrido tengo trabajo otra vez!-Se quejo como un niño y murmuro-Tal vez debería hacer una protesta o un sindicato...esperen soy el único que tiene esta labor ...Agh ...-

* * *

><p>Ya algunos se estarán preguntando por qué Noby va hacer este Pin-Off de ¿start? Para explicar lo que dijo Palutena durante los años de quiebre (solo va tene capitulos aproximadamente y este fic se demorara en actualizar para no dar spoiler de ¿star?) Y lo siento por la falta de ortografía que tuvo el capitulo 12 de ¿star?. Ando tuerta y me cuesta ver que esta bien escrito y mal escrito... :l.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar o Law va poner un huevo

Pd: Que ironia ¿no? Mentir y decir que se llama Vanitas y que es un ángel

Pdd: Alguien se espero que la personalidad de Law fuera tan alocada cuando era cuerdo

pddd: ¿Esposa? xD

Pdddd: ¡Chu-Lu hizo un fic sobre Louis, es muy bueno se llama Ilussion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cielo azul.**

**Resumen: ** Cuando crees que haces lo correcto ¿Como sabes si esta bien? ¿Como sabes si no estas perjudicando a esa persona?. Law antes de la corrupcion era muy diferente, antes de la tortura de Llys era cuerdo..¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un heroe caido?.

_**Advertencia: Faltas de ortografias, algo de gore, burlas a la realidad y hay momentos serios y es un Multi-crossover.**_** Si quieren agregarle un Oc suyo a esta historia son bienvenidos, pero lo advierto solo es un Spin Off de ¿Star? Y tendr capitulos nomas**

**Capitulo:**

**Alerta**

_Comencemos__ con el juego_

_yo voy ser el pájaro malo y tu la personas que me vas a matar_

_¿No es divertido así? ¿Romper el equilibrio? _

_Bueno a mi no me importa si el vació, la nada, la existencia, la inexistencia_

_desaparece._

Law estaba vigilando al ser humano que estaba al lado de el, estaba tan enojado con ese tal Walker porque este solo quería morir. El pájaro obligo con una de sus cadenas a que Walker se sentara y si no le hacia caso...bueno simple le rompería los brazos-¡Déjame irme!-Grito Walker y Law se negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera escalofriante por un momento. Walker sintió ese cambio drástico en el "ángel" y se silencio-Si quieres tanto morir en una guerra inútil, te mostrare que es la muerte-Law agarro al humano de su espalda y creo un portal hacia un barranco-¿Qué..? ¡No! ¡Déjame ir demente! ¡Los ángeles no deberían hacer eso!-Grito aterrorizado Walker pero Law con una sonrisa respondió-Bueno..te dejo ir-Tiro a Walker del barranco y este no dejaba de gritar aterrorizado. El pájaro veía aburrido como este gritaba y suspiro-No se para qué dicen que quieren morir en una causa inútil, si ellos tienen una vida por delante-Law se tiro por el barranco y murmuro unas palabras ilegibles-¡Ahhhh!-Gritaba Walker y cerro los ojos para esperar lo peor pero extrañamente aun no llegaba hacia el suelo-¿Creías que iba a dejar en morir a mi "marido"?-Pregunto Law con una cara de indiferencia total mientras que estaba en una posición acostada mientras que caía-¿¡Qué mierda hiciste!?-Pregunto Walker en shock total y Law sonrió-Es un truco-

Law hizo que Walker parara en seco y quedara flotando en el aire y mientras tanto Law cayo suavemente el suelo y con una sonrisa movió su muñeca y Walker cayo al lado de él-Si dices que quieres ir a esa guerra sin sentido otra vez, prometo en dejarte caer al vació-Dijo Law indiferente y el otro se horrorizo. Ese ángel no era un ángel, era el diablo.

-HMmp...Creo que voy a tener problemas después...¡Bueno no importa! Siempre me libro de una o otra manera-Dijo como si nada Law y ignoro la respiración uniforme de Walker, el Observador le dio un susto a muerte-Eres un hijo de puta-Susurro Walker más recuperado que antes y el pájaro solo sonrió.

.

Dos meses que había pasado desde que Law habia conocido a Walker, esos dos eran una pareja dispareja porque Law con su personalidad tan caótica siempre hacia que Walker perdiera los estribos y Walker era frio y calculador, solo pensaba una manera de derrotar a los enemigos de su pueblo destruido y Law se burlaba de el. Pero aun asi esos dos se volvieron amigos, Law ayudo a Walter a encontrar a un pueblo que estaba lejos del lugar de batalla y le recomendó que se recuperara, este lo iba a ver todos los días y esto causo una cierta sospecha con algunas deidades. En una reunión de alerta que hicieron por la corrupcion que cada vez iba en aumento, citaron a la mayoría de los dioses y entes poderosos.

-¡Cada vez hay más fallas y más corrupción!-Grito Zeus muy enojado mientras que junto Arceus, que era una especie de Dios Pokemon. Law ignoro toda la reunion, aun se preguntaba el por qué tenia que ir a estas cosas si el no era un Dios ni nada que se le pareciera, es más ni siquiera el mismo sabia lo que era-¡Oye pájaro! ¡Presta atención!-Quetzalcóalt le grito casi en el oido y Law se estemecio-¡Haiii!-Exclamo este y escucho la reunión. Master Hand observo al pájaro y no pudo en evitar en preocuparse por Law, este estaba ocultando algo, cuando eliminaba las fallas ya no se quedaba a vagar por dimensión, solo permanecía en una en especifico, la dimensión que el tenia el deber en velar. Pero esto le estaba ocasionando problemas a la Mano, cuando Law estaba mucho en un mismo lugar, este se desequilibraba porque las alas de Law al igual como un receptor, absorbía la energía tanto positiva y negativa, por eso era recomendable que nadie se acercara mucho al pájaro, este era muy peligroso y más cuando nadie sabia porque este era aterradoramente poderoso-Oye Law...Tengo algo que hablar contigo-Dijo Master Hand a Law muy serio-Eh...¿me podrías decirlo después? Estoy algo ocupado-Dijo Law indiferente mientras que jugaba con una de sus plumas.

-Law, es importante. Tu estas pasando más tiempo de lo que deberías en mi "hogar"-Master Hand no trataba su dimensión de origen como un territorio o algo parecido, el lo trataba como su hogar. El ave irguiéndose susurra-Uhh lo siento Master Hand...-La mano suspiro-Tu sabes Law que eres bienvenido a mi hogar pero ...tus plumas y tu poder-Law se acurruco en su silla y respondió-Lo entiendo-Un Dios escucho atento la conversación, el no estaba en deacuerdo de que dejaran a una "cosa" tan peligrosa rondando por todo el Multi-Universo, este dios desapareció de la sala y llego a un templo que contenía varios angeles muy fuertes y intimidantes-Miguel necesito que hagas una misión para mi-Un ángel que llevaba puesto una armadura dorada y su cabello era color rubio apareció al frente de este dios, los ojos de este ángel eran rojos y su mirada era muy intimidante-¿Que sucede Señor?-Pregunto con voz frívola.

Este Dios respondió-¿Conoces al ave que llamamos Observador?-Miguel pensó un poco y luego negó con la cabeza.

.

Law estaba molesto, todos ellos hasta Master Hand creían que era un pájaro de mal agüero-¡No me importa lo que digan todos!-Grito enojado hacia el cielo azul y fue corriendo a la entrada de un pequeño pueblo, todas las personas de este lugar sobrevivían el día a día gracias a la agricultura y ganadería. Law que había encontrado este pueblito por casualidad, envió a Walter alli y este se estableció en una de las posadas-¡Walteeeeeer! ¡Adivina quien llego!-Dijo Law fingiendo una voz chillona y se teletransporto hacia la habitación de Walter pero no lo encontró-¿Donde se fue?-Se pregunto y sintió alguien que se acercaba hacia donde estaba él.

Una mujer de cabello rosado abrió la puerta y se sonrojo al ver a Law-Disculpa estaba buscando a Walter-Dijo ella y Law parpadeo varias veces, el pájaro no conocía esta mujer y había algo que le hacia querer extrangularla o molestarla-_Debe ser el cabello, me recuerda a Artemisa-_Penso y finjio una sonrisa-Señorita ¿para qué estas buscando a Walter?-La mujer se sonrojo aun más y le grito al ave-¡Es que el tiene qué ser mi prometido! ¡Cuando lo vi me enamore de él! ¡Pero él no me hace caso!-Law tuvo que taparse los oídos la voz de esta mujer le daba dolor de cabeza. La puerta del baño se abrió y mostró a Walter, este hizo una cara de molestia al ver a el "ángel molesto" y a la "mujer molesta".

-¡Waaaalteeeer!-Chillo la peli-rosada y empujo a Law haciendo que este se cayera-¡Se mi prometido por favor!-Decia la mujer como un disco rayado y Walter decia que no. A Law esto lo estaba sacando de quisio, no le gustaba a las mujeres que fueran asi-Ayuda-Dijo Walter mientras que trataba de escaparse de los abrazos de esta. Law indiferente se acerca al existente macho y sonriendo de manera burlona dice- Hola Wa-chan, mi..."Boyfriend"-Los dos existentes miraron shockeado a Law y Walter entendiendo lo que queria hacer el pajaro dice-Ah...Hola-Law le puso su mano al hombro de Walter y con una mirada arrogante mira a la peli-rosada-¡Que pena pero el esta conmigo!-La joven que aun no salia del shock dijo-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!?-El pajaro hizo un gesto muy femenino y luego con arrogancia total, esa que habia aprendido a imitar de Cupido dice-¡Nosotros dos somos almas gemelas! ¿Qué? Una niña como tu no puede ver cuando el amor esta en el aire-La joven sin saber que hacer se va gritando de la habitacion mientra que grita-¡Son unos raros!-

Walter hizo una mueca-Ahora todo el mundo va creer que somos pareja-Se estremeció, el ni que estuviera loco iba a estar con el pajaro como pareja-Jajajaajaja ¿Viste su cara? ¡Se lo creyo todo!-Se rio Law al ver el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba esa peli-rosada-HMmp..Oye y ¿quien es ella?-Pregunto el pájaro y se estiro en uno de los sillones de manera descarada y tomo una caja con varios engranajes que estaba en uno de los muebles-Ella es hija del jefe de este pueblo, no se porque mierda tiene una especie de obsesión conmigo desde que me vio-Explico Walter y miro al pájaro que estaba moviendo fuertemente la caja musical-Oh...por razon-Dice Law y se estremeció al sentir que esa caja empezó a sonar-¡Wahhh! ¡Esta sonando!-Chillo y Walter rodó los ojos, desde que había conocido a "Vanitas" había descubierto que este era un inculto entre las cosas minimas, como por ejemplo; Vanitas no sabia leer pero si sabia sobre política y leyes.

-¿Oye la ciudad Wisper esta muy lejos de aqui?-Pregunto Walter y Law ladeando su cabeza dice-No esta tan lejos pero el trayecto de aquí hacia Wisper es peligroso ¿Por qué quieres ir haya?-Walter suspiro y respondio-Quiero aprender sobre la "magia de un tal Llys", tal vez esto me ayude en terminar la guerra de pueblos que hay en este lado-El pájaro se puso la mano en su mentón y con ojos muertos susurra-¿Ponerle fin? o ¿Matar a tus enemigos?-El existente no respondió y Law solo sonrió-Ya bueno si eso es lo que quieres...pero te voy a dar dos condiciones, cuando abras los ojos y descubras que ese odio que tienes contra los pueblos que eran enemigos de tu pueblo es una estupidez, tendrás que decirme: "Tenias razón" y la segunda es que ¡voy a ir contigo!-Walter dio un salto, estar más rato con este loco que casi lo tiro a un barranco-¡Por supuesto que no!-El pajaro sonriendo y con un tono muy burlesco dice-¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedes dejar a tu esposa sola y desamparada aquí!-Lloriqueo con lagrimas falsas y Walter grito a todo pulmón-¡No eres mi esposa estupido!

-¿Eh? Eso es-Mumuro Law y se fue corriendo hacia afuera de la posada. Walter extrañado por el comportamiento de este, lo siguió y Law lo empuja hacia adentro-Shhhh...Ese tipo que esta caminando con una armadura, no es de aquí-Dijo con voz despacia Law al ver un ángel que tenia una armadura dorada y sus alas estaban envuelta por ella-¿Es tu jefe o algo asi?-Pregunto Walter y Law padelecio, ese ángel su jefe, si lo fuera él estaría en más problemas de lo que estaba ahora-Espera aquí-Dijo serio "Vanitas" y Walter lo iba a detener pero este se teletransporto hacia donde estaba el angel.

A Miguel le habían dado la misión de averiguar lo que estaba ocultando el pájaro, según su dios este estaba actuando extraño y su costumbre de ahora quedarse en esta dimensión por mucho tiempo era muy peligrosa, por eso mismo ese dios mando al más fuerte de sus ángeles para averiguar todo sobre lo que ocultaba el pajaro-¡Miren si es mi querido amigo Miguel!-Dijo Law mientras que se teletransporto al lado de este y le golpeo la espalda como forma de amistad. Miguel hizo crujir sus dientes, no le gustaba las personas que eran como este tipo-Observador, estas descuidando tus funciones-Dice fríamente y Law solo sonrió-¿Enserio? Ah..bueno si es así no importa-Miguel miro a los ojos celeste del ave y manteniendo su frialdad dice-Tu como no eres catalogado como un ser pensante no deberías estar en estos lugares-

Law puso una expresión seria y sus ojos se volvieron muy extraños, el ángel casi pudo haber visto en ellos un color rojo-Pero..._estoy pensando ¿no?. Entonces yo diría que los seres no pensante son todas esas deidades que dicen qué solo soy un estúpido y a ti mismo por creerles..._**Si siguen molestándome de ese modo...preparense para ...-**Law no termino su frase porque Miguel tomo estas palabras como una amenaza, el ángel saco la espada llamada Excaliburm que tenia en su espalda y apunto a Law-Tendré que desplumarte para enseñarte a no insultar a los dioses-Dice fríamente y se abalanzo contra Law. Walter vio como todas las personas que estaban comercializando en esa calle se fueron aterrorizados por la pelea y este que estaba temblando al ver el poder aterrador de "los dos ángeles" dijo-¿Qué hago para que se detengan?-

Miguel corto uno de los brazos de Law y todos los espectadores que estaban escondidos en el lugar se horrorizaron al ver cadenas que unieron rápidamente el brazo con el cuerpo del inexistente-¡Vaya si no hubiera sido yo! ¡Me quedo con un solo brazo!-Dice despreocupadamente Law y hace aparecer sus alas-Muere-Susurro oscuramente y con sus alas tiro varias plumas que se volvieron cristales y Miguel las esquivo con una voltereta y empezó a volar para abalanzarse al igual como una especie de bala hacia Law. El pájaro detuvo el tiempo de esa zona con su engranaje y aprovecho de agarrar a Walter que estaba en la puerta de la posada y aprovecho de hacer un portal para escapar. Miguel detuvo su ataque al ver que no estaba el pájaro y hizo una mueca.

.

-Master Hand-Dijo Palutena mirando a la mano gigante mientras que estaba acompañada de Mim-Tenemos que hablar sobre Law, el a estado actuando muy extraño, casi como si estuviera ocultando algo-Dice ellla y la mano levanto uno de sus dedos para hacer un portal hacia su dimensión-Parece que Law no me hizo caso-Pensó al sentir como su dimension se estaba distorsionando un poco.

.

-¿¡Qué mierda hiciste!?-Exclamo enojado Walter al ver que ya no estaba en el pueblo. Law habia teletransportado a Walter al bosque que estaba al lado del pueblo, sonriendo el pájaro dijo-Uhh...uh...No quiera pelear contra ese angel, no me gusta pelear por eso hice un portal para escapar de "Miguelito"-Walter hizo una mueca, ¿por qué el pájaro lo metía en problemas?-Aparte Walter no te enojes conmigo, no soy un chico malo que esta tratando de destruir el mundo o algo asi...¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar como seria yo de villano!-Walter rodó los ojos, el tampoco se podía imaginar a Vanitas como un villano-Bueno...creo que sera mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad para viajar a Wisper-Dice este y "Vanitas" asintió con la cabeza.

,

_El mundo de la esperanza que se desvanece, se está volviendo pesado y no puede volar._  
><em>No puedes "importar" tus errores.<em>

_Sorprendentemente, hoy el día llegó incluso sin tomar el paisaje de baja fidelidad._  
><em>Una vida llena de ansiedad te espera mañana.<em>  
><em>"Y ahora, no fue tan malo." y,<em>  
><em>Si frotas tus ojos rojos y miras.<em>  
><em>¿Qué es esto? Todo fue para nada.<em>  
><em>Ahora, ¿por qué no entramos,<em>

_Antes de que enfríe?_

* * *

><p>Ahora un nuevo capitulo de Cielo Azul, Law es tan loco xDDD. Pasarse por gay para ayudar un amigo, eso si es ser buen amigo.<p>

Pd: El papa de Nahliel da miedo ¿no?.

Pdd: ¡Dios mio van a ir a Wisper! ¿Qué cosas les esperaran en esa ciudad?

Pddd: ¿Creen que Law convenzara a Walter de que su venganza es mala?

Pdddd: Hubo una señal de alerta en este capitulo sobre la corrupcion, alguien se dio cuenta.?

Pddddd: ¿Qué queran hablar Palutena y Mim con Master Hand sobre Law?

Pdddddd: El pajaro si que es un loco simpatico, osea, conoces una persona y este quiere desperdiciar su vida y por eso lo tiras de un barranco xD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cielo azul.**

**Resumen: ** Cuando crees que haces lo correcto ¿Como sabes si esta bien? ¿Como sabes si no estas perjudicando a esa persona?. Law antes de la corrupcion era muy diferente, antes de la tortura de Llys era cuerdo..¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un heroe caido?.

_**Advertencia: Faltas de ortografías, algo de gore, burlas a la realidad y hay momentos serios y es un Multi-crossover.**_** Si quieren agregarle un Oc suyo a esta historia son bienvenidos, pero lo advierto solo es un Spin Off de ¿Star? Y tendra 7 capítulos nomas y de corta duracion**

**Capitulo:**

**Estrellas**

_Forgotten days, a fading memory_

_Lost and no longer seeking one another_

_Desperately still, you're reaching toward him_

_Hopelessly certain you can mend the broken_

Miguel estaba furioso, el estúpido pájaro se le escapo y para peor toda estas personas de este pueblo lo estaban adorando como si fueran un dios-¿Usted no va a proteger de la guerra que se aproxima?-Preguntaba el jefe del pueblo y Miguel negó rotundamente con la cabeza, esta no era su misión, la misión que tenia Miguel era averiguar que estaba escondiendo Law no proteger un lugar muy diferente a su dimensión. El angel con armadura dorada vio como una mujer de estatura promedia con pelo color rosado estaba gritando el nombre de alguien-¡Walter! ¡No importa si tiras para la otra cancha! ¡Yo...Yo igual te amo!-Decía la hija del jefe del pueblo y Miguel hizo una mueca, su voz era demasiado chillona-¡No voy a perder contra un tipo extraño de pelo blanco!-Esto le llamo la atención a Miguel, acercándose a la mujer pregunta-¿Tipo de extraño de pelo blanco-Y la mujer asiente con la cabeza y explica-Ese tipo dijo que era el novio de Walter pero ahora que lo pienso bien...¡Fue toda una vil mentira!-Miguel hizo crujir los puños, el pajarraco estaba violando unas cuantas leyes-Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a llevar hacia el consejo-Penso Miguel y dio la media vuelta para seguirle el rastro a Law.

.

-¿Como puedes sonreír cuando casi fuimos comidos por unos lobos, atrapados por unos orcos y ahora en esto?-Pregunto Walter furioso contra el inexistente. Los dos estaban atrapados por una planta carnívora gigante que tenia unos látigos de hojas que lo estaban inmovilizando-Oh...Vamos Walter, esto es muy divertido-Sonriendo dice Law y hace aparecer una lanza de color rojo y dorado y corta la liana que lo tenia inmovilizado. La planta carnívora chilla y trata de atrapar a Law pero este lo esquiva fácilmente. Walter trataba con todas sus fuerzas en salir del agarre de esta planta pero esta lo apretaba cada vez más. Law sonriendo mueve un poco su dedo indice y una cadena aparecio del suelo y aplasto a la planta carnivora, el existente algo sorprendido por esto, ve como la cadena estruga a la planta carnivora y la hace picadillos-¿Como?-Pregunto en un susurro y Law que estaba silbando dijo-Es un secreto-Cada vez Walter estaba preguntándose porque este "angel" actuaba de esa forma, cuando el le preguntaba como podía sacar cadenas o esas lanzas, este le respondía con la mismas palabras; "Es un secreto".

-HMmp...Oye tratemos de buscar un lugar en donde descansar, estoy muy cansado y tengo sueño, hambre, y me siento viejo-Se quejo Law mientras que se estiraba pero en realidad lo que quería decir es; "Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme, esa energía me esta confundiendo un poco. Walter suspiro, este angel era un perezoso según él. Los dos caminaron hasta llegar un gran árbol que tenia manzanas y vieron como el cielo se empezó a oscurecer de apoco-No entiendo, todos este tiempo que te conocí, no puedo entender como sigue sonriendo cuando hemos visto pueblos destruidos, familias enteras destruidas y llantos de mujeres y niños-Comento Walter como si nada al recordar todo lo que vieron antes de llegar a ese pueblo y como se comportaba el ángel, era muy extraño, no se sorprendía ni siquiera hacia una mueca..solo sonreía. Law que estaba acostado en el césped mirando el cielo dijo-No creas que no me da tristeza ver todo eso...pero si me pongo a llorar o a demostrar un sentimiento de simpatía...Tsk seria caótico ¿aparte para que preocuparme?-Walter arqueo una ceja y miro al pájaro, parecía que este se estaba mintiendo a si mismo-Si no demostraras simpatía no estarías siguiéndome como un perro faldero-Law se rió a carcajadas y exclamo-Creo que tienes razón..¡Oh! ¡Mira!-Apunto Law al cielo y en este se veía millones de estrellas que estaban iluminando el cielo oscurecido. Walter miro indiferente el cielo-En todos los lugares que he estado, siempre hay estrellas no importa si es un lugar inhóspito o árido o incluso que solo haya mar...Siempre hay estrellas...¿No es genial?-El existente suspiro exasperado, no sabia por qué diablos "Vanitas" se emocionaba cuando veía las estrellas-Oye son estrellas ¿no? es como obvio que estan en todos lados-Dijo indiferente y Law ignorándolo solo se dedica a observar el cielo.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Law y se levanto del cesped y se puso en posición defensiva-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Walter y agarro lo primero que había encontrado para utilizarlo como arma-¿Enserio una rama Walter?-Pregunto "Vanitas" con burla y Walter lo golpeo en la cabeza-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!-Se quejo el pájaro y Walter miro hacia otro lado. Los dos volvieron a mirar a los arbusto en donde provenía el sonido y para la sorpresa de ellos, salio un conejo negro-Jajajajaja Es un conejo-Se rio Law y Walter se golpeo su cabeza con la palma de la mano-¡No te rías estúpido!-

Law paro de reír en seco y murmuro-Oye Walter tengo voy...a buscar leñas-A Walter le llamo la atención, el ángel siempre le hacia lo mismo, decia que iba buscar algo pero siempre se demoraba en llegar una o hasta tres horas-A..adiós-Susurro Law y desapareció dejando a Walter con mucha curiosidad.

-¿A quien voy a matar hoy?-Pregunto Law en el plano de la inexistencia mientras que veía como Walter trataba de encontrar su paradero-Falla detectada area 7...-Murmuro oscuramente, la falla no era un inexistente sino varios existentes que trataban de romper la delgada linea temporal del multi-universo en una dimensión en donde existía la magia y tecnología.

-No me gusta ser un asesino-

.

-Yo entiendo que la responsabilidad que le dimos todos a él sobre proteger las leyes es muy dura-Susurro Palutena con tristeza, ella nunca estuvo deacuerdo en utilizar el pájaro pero esa era la única solución ante el problema de las fallas. Master Hand sintió como su dimensión volvió a ser la misma de antes y movió un poco sus dedos-_Voy hablar otra vez con Law-_Penso y se dirigió a las dos deidades. Mim estaba en silencio, el no podía en hablar sobre utilizar a las personas porque aunque no lo quisiera el ha utilizado las almas de los difuntos para darle nueva vida como espíritus en su dimensión y esa es uno de sus conflictos frecuentes con la muerte*-Master Hand..No habría la forma de que yo pudiera "adoptar" a Law para que se fuera a vivir a mi dimensión-Dice Palutena muy decidida y esto hizo sonreir a Mim. Master Hand se movió en negación, era imposible porque las alas de Law absorbían toda la energía del lugar en donde estaba el pájaro y aun no tenia una explicacion hacia donde se iba esta energía-Sabes Palutena que es imposible, aparte que la personalidad de Law..es algo inestable cuando esta en un mismo lugar muchas veces y más cuando tiene ...que asesinar-Susurro la mano y las dos deidades se miraron por un momento.

Mim aun recuerda cuando Law tuvo que hacer una de estas misiones en su dimensión, el hombre de la luna se aterrorizo al ver al inexistente en un charco de sangre y mirando con una expresión muerta a los cadáveres mientras que le decía; Esto es lo que quieras ¿no?. Qué yo asesinara a los violadores de las leyes...Entonces Mim...¿por qué estas mirándome con una cara de asco?. Pareciera que esto hubiera sucedido tan solo ayer. Palutena se estremeció, ella nunca habia visto a Law matando a un existente pero tan solo imaginárselo le daba miedo-Pero aun así Master Hand...el es joven y necesita una figura materna para que lo apoye-Master Hand suspiro cuando a la diosa de la luz le daba esos ataques maternales nadie le podia parar.

-¡No hagas una estupidez Palutena!-Dijo enojado Xaman Ek, dios de la estrella polar. Este tenia el deber de dirigir las estrellas de su dimensión para que siguieran su curso. Palutena se cruzo de brazos y exclamo-¿Qué estupidez? ¿Es una estupidez que quiera darle un hogar a Law?-Xaman Ek se rió con cinismo y respondió-¿Darle un hogar al pájaro? ¡Por favor Palutena tu sabes que esa cosa es muy peligrosa!-Palutena le iba a contestar enojada pero vio a Éter, el dios que era primordial al eter que era el aire qué respiraba los dioses de la dimensión de este-Xaman Ek deberías volver a tu dimensión-Sugirio tranquilamente Éter y Xaman Ek mumuro enojado-Estúpido Éter-Éter suspiro, algunos dioses solo le gustaba molestar y ocasionar más discusiones-Disculpen a Xaman Ek, el es solo un tonto cuando se lo propone-Y se va hacia otro lugar de la habitación, a Éter no le gustaba mucho estar reuniones porque solo ocasionaban una perdida de tiempo, en vez de solucionar problemas, solo se dedicaban a discutir y ahora más cuando la corrupción estaba en aumento-Es extraño, esa vez que Law fue a mi dimensión a eliminar una falla, la corrupción que había bajo considerablemente-Pensó algo intrigado.

.

Law estaba en una dimensión en donde había un reino que era protegido por cinco magos sabios, el sin prestarle atención a la cantidad de personas que estaba en las calles, se acerco al lugar más inhóspito del reino y encontró el lugar en donde estaba esos existentes violando las leyes-Eliminación total programada...Iniciando...Modo..Elegido...Exinaniuit-Los engranajes rodearon todo el lugar y detuvieron el tiempo, las personas que estaban cerca parecían una imagen congelada. Law caminando tranquilamente entro a esa casa y vio a los hombres que tenían una cara psicópata mientras que utilizaban a la energía de un niño para abrir un portal hacia un lugar desconocido-Mal..mal...mal chicos, cuando rompes una regla...tienes que ser castigado-Dicho esto los hombres se empezaron a mover y vieron a Law-¿¡Qué diablos!? ¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?-Pregunto uno de ellos y Law sonrió-Bye bye-Varios gritos y chillidos se escucharon, los hombres pidiendo ayuda trataban de escaparse de las cadenas pero estas le tapaban el paso y los engranajes aun estaban manipulando el tiempo. Law convocando una lanza atravesó a uno de estos magos y luego con un engranaje obligo a otro quedarse quieto en las murallas-Faciem ejus suscipiam peccata vestra-Todos los hombres fueron asesinados por Law, habían dos cadáveres colgados por las cadenas y uno decapitado por la lanza de Law y el ultimo fue aplastado por un engranaje, Law convirtiéndose en la version más pequeña de su verdadera forma hace lo que debe hacer con una falla, comer la evidencia.

-Tsk...sabe mal-Mumuro él al terminar su trabajo y con curiosidad se acerca al niño. Este niño estaba muerto, los hombres utilizaron toda su energía y por ende lo mataron en el proceso-Lo siento mucho-Se disculpo Law con el difunto pero luego se estremeció-Ah...a...-Se quejo al sentir la corrupción por todo el lugar-Mierda...mierda...-La energía corrupta fue absorbida por las alas de Law y este quedo respirando de manera uniforme, no le gustaba esa sensación.

-Déjame...déjame...-Susurro Law y hizo desaparecer sus engranajes haciendo que el tiempo del lugar volviera a la normalidad. El pájaro estaba temblando, la corrupción lo estaba afectando-Bueno no importa-Tambaleándose salio del lugar y le hecho una ultima mirada al lugar en donde había eliminado a esos hombres-¿Me pregunto como seria ver todo este lugar en el vació?-Law susurro oscuramente pero luego parpadeando exclamo-¿Ah qué? ¡Vaya estoy diciendo cosas raras otra vez!-Se estaba mintiendo, el sabia que la corrupción lo estaba afectando pero no le iba a decir nadie sobre esto, tenia miedo que Master Hand, Mim y Palutena lo recluyeran por culpa de esto, a decir verdad, esos dioses lo consideraba como una familia como él porque eran los únicos que hablaban con el sin temor o con esa mirada fría que le daba los demás dioses y no le preguntaba cosas como; ¿Recuerdas algo más aparte de que Master Hand te sacara de alli? ¿Sabes quien eres realmente? o le decían; ¡Eres un Observador y como tal solo debes proteger las leyes! ¡No eres un ser pensante!.

-Tengo que volver o Walter va sospechar más de lo que sospecha ahora-Susurro y creo un portal

.

Walter había hecho una fogata con unos troncos de arboles que había encontrado y cazo unos cuantos conejos y pájaros para comer, el cuando escucho un sonido muy familiar atrás de él, ni siquiera volteo para ver quien era porque ya sabia la respuesta-¿Me fui por mucho tiempo?-Pregunto Law y se sentó al lado del existente y este le ofreció un pájaro asado pero Law se negó rotundamente-_Seré algo canival pero no para ese extremo-_Pensó Law con una mueca al ver como Walter comía ese pájaro-¿Te paso algo?-Pregunto Walter al ver la cara del "ángel". Law fingiendo su voz normal responde-No me ha pasado nada-Walter dándose cuenta de la mentira tan obvia de Vanitas le golpea la cabeza y dice-No deberías mentirte a ti mismo o vas a terminar roto-

"Vanitas" se rió y respondió con voz suave-¿Mas roto de lo que estoy?-Walter se sorprendió por la respuesta tan pesimista de "Vanitas" y le iba a decir algo más pero el pájaro empezó a cantar mientras que veía las estrellas que estaban en el cielo;

_el puente de londres se cayo, se cayo, se cayo, _

_el puente de londres se cayo mi bella dama _

_de acero se construyo, se construyo, se construyo _

_de acero se construyo mi bella dama _

_ese puente no resistió, no resistió, no __resistió_

_ese puente no resistió mi bella dama _

_de oro y plata se construyo, se construyo, se construyo _

_de oro y plata se construyo mi bella dama _

_ese puente no resistió, no resistió, no __resistió_

_ese puente no resistió mi bella dama _

_el puente de londres se cayo, se cayo, se cayo _

_el puente de londres se cayo mi bella dama_

Walter prefirió estar en silencio, nunca había escuchado de algo llamado Londres pero la canción sonaba triste y deprimente. Cuando Law paro de cantar dijo-Sabes esa canción es de uno de los lugares que visite hace mucho tiempo, relata la historia de un puente que construyeron pero por un tormenta se derrumbo y causo muchos estragos para las personas que vivían cerca de ese puente-Law con un susurro que no pudo escuchar Walter dice-Eso me va pasar algún día a mi, al igual que el puente...me voy a derrumbar-

* * *

><p>Al igual que el puente de Londres se derrumbo ;u;<p>

Pd: ¿Ya entendieron por qué Law sonríe mucho independientemente de la situación? o el ¿por qué se comporta así?

Pdd: Palutena es una gran diosa ;u;

Pdd: La canción del puente de Londres es una gran ironía ¿no?.

Law:-Furioso mientras que se ríe escalofriantemente- ¡Nobyyyyy! ¡Estas muerta!

Yo: Kyaaaaaa...¡Todo fue idea de...!-Mira al primer tonto que se le cruza-¡Dede!

Dede:-Distraido- ¿eh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Cielo azul**

**Resumen: **Cuando crees que haces lo correcto ¿Como sabes si esta bien? ¿Como sabes si no estas perjudicando a esa persona?. Law antes de la corrupcion era muy diferente, antes de la tortura de Llys era cuerdo..¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un heroe caido?.

**Advertencia**: Faltas de ortografías, algo de gore, burlas a la realidad y hay momentos serios y es un Multi-crossover. Si quieren agregarle un Oc suyo a esta historia son bienvenidos, pero lo advierto solo es un Spin Off de ¿Star? Y tendra 7 capítulos nomas y de corta duracion

**Capitulo**

**Sueños de los nidos.**

_¿Por qué el cielo es tan azul?_

_como si no supiera nada sobre la tristeza_

_todo siempre se derrumba hacia el mañana sin dudar_

Walter habia despertado recién, desde que había tenido esa charla con Vanitas, no podía dejar en pensar que el otro le estaba ocultando algo pero no lo iba a hostigar con más preguntas. Law que estuvo despierto toda la noche vio como el sol estaba empezando aparecer en el cielo y sonrió, esto era de unas de las pequeñas cosas que le gustaba de este plano, el sol, la luna y las estrellas estaban en todas las dimensiones sin importar si estas estaban pasando por un mal momento, pareciera que estos trataban de mantener la esperanza entre los existentes que vivían en aquellas dimensiones-Deberíamos partir-Dijo Walter apagando el fuego, el pájaro hizo un pequeño murmuro y luego extirandose un poco comenta-Hoy va ser un buen día-El existente ignoro el comentario de "Vanitas", siempre cuando este decía que iba a ser un buen día pasaba cosas extrañas. Los dos partieron hacia el lado oeste del bosque, según "Vanitas" tenia que encontrar una cueva y entrar en ella para luego pasar a un lago y después de todo eso iban a llegar a la ciudad Wisper. El lugar en donde estaban llegando Walter y Law, era totalmente rocoso, y tenia unas plantas parecidas de enredaderas pero con flores muy parecidas a una campana larga. Law algo sorprendido le agarra el brazo a Walter y lo ibliga a ver las flores-¡Mira! Esas flores ¿como se llaman?-Pregunto y Walter se golpeo con la palma de la mano en la cabeza, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Vanitas cuando veía algo que le llamaba la atención pero no sabia como se llamaba, le preguntaba a este como si supiera todas las respuestas del mundo-Son copihue, estas flores son muy extrañas, por en general necesitan estar en un lugar húmedo para sobrevivir-Law maravillado por estas flores exclama-Son muy bonitas-Walter rodó los ojos y dice-Continuemos-

Ellos caminaron atravez de las rocas, a Walter le costaba caminar entre tantas rocas de varios tamaños pero a Law no porque este al igual que un pájaro se movía de manera muy lijera-¡Jajajaja! ¡Oye Walter si sigues asi vamos a llegar para el próximo año!-Se burlo "Vanitas" y Walter con un gruñido dice-Estúpido ángel-Law fue el primero en llegar a la cueva y se estremeció un poco al ver que esta parecía la boca de un lobo hambriento-_Hay algo extraño en este lugar-_Pensó preocupado al sentir varios tipos de energía que parecían moverse adentro de l cueva. Walter llego a duras penas a la entrada de la cueva y golpeo a Law en la espalda-¡Ay!-Exclamo Law y Walter dijo-Eso fue por ser creído-El "ángel" rodó los ojos y se adentro a la cueva.

.

Miguel estaba caminando por el bosque, el veia fríamente todo el lugar-Tal vez esa tipa me dijo mal la dirección-Pensó algo enojado al recordar que tuvo qué escuchar los sollozos de ella porque un tal Walter se fue con un extraño. El que estaba llegando a un lugar que contenía un lago escucho unos murmullos y luego varias voces-Miren ese no es un ángel-Dijo un hombre de aspecto robusto con un chaleco hecho de animales, este hombre estaba acompañados de otros tipos de aspecto similar que al parecer estaban de casería-Tiene una bonita armadura ¿se la robamos?-Pregunto otro hombre que era un poco más delgado que el anterior. Miguel que tenia su espada Excaliburm en su espalda, la saco y con una cara muy similar a la de un demonio susurro-Si no quieren que les corte la cabeza, largense de aqui-Los hombres se rieron y sacaron sus hachas y espadas y dagas-Estúpidos-Susurro Miguel y con una velocidad monstruosa se acerco al hombre robusto y le doblo la mano para luego esperar que este se retorciera del dolor y poner su espada cerca de su cuello-¡Lio!-Exclamaron los demás ladrones y Lio asustado susurro-¡E..eres un demonio!-A Miguel no le causo gracia que lo compararan con esas criaturas y soltó a Lio y luego le advirtió a todos-Si no quieren que les corte la cabeza, largense de aquí-Los ladrones se fueron despavoridos del lugar y Miguel solo suspiro, algunos humanos podían ser tan estúpidos.

El angel guardo su espada y siguió con su caminata, el perfectamente podría volar sobre todo el bosque pero su Dios le habia dicho que fuera cuidadoso y aparte que si volaba, el Observador lo veria y se escaparia de él nuevamente-Pareciera que alguien hizo una fogata por aquí-Comento al ver unas cuantas leñas esparcidas por el lugar y un arbol de gran alvergadura, el observo detenidamente el arbol y vio una pluma de color blanco con puntas rojas/dorada-Esta cerca-Penso el.

.

La cueva en que se adentraron los dos tenia estalagmitas y estalactitas por todos lados y arriba de ella se encontraba un nido de murcielagos que estaban algunos durmiendos y otros volando por todo el lugar. Walter que trataba de no tropezarse, maldecía a cada rato y Law que caminaba tranquilamente pregunto-¿Tu no puedes ver en la oscuridad?-Walter murmuro algo en voz baja y luego respondio-¡Obvio que no puedo ver en la oscuridad porque soy un humano!-Law se rio un poco y hizo aparecer uno de sus engranajes y este comenzó a brillar de color azul. Walter sorprendido pregunto-¿Como es que haces eso?-Law jugueteo un poco con su engranaje y luego sonriendo aun más explico-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de esas cadenas rojas que siempre invoco? Esas juntos con los engranajes y lanzas estan hechos de energia tanto positiva y negativa que hay en todos los lugares del multi-universo, yo como puedo absorver esta energía, la moldeo y le doy esta forma para así poder atacar a mis "enemigos" y con mis alas puedo convertir mis plumas en cristales, aunque ni yo se para que sirve eso-Se rio un poco Law al recordar una frase que le había dicho Palutena una vez-"Estas seguro que no eres una especie de antena para absorver energia"-

-¿Ese poder lo tienen todos los angeles?-"Vanitas" se queria reir pero fingiendo una expresión seria contesto-Soy el unico que puedo hacer eso-Walter se silencio, y luego susurro-Que envidia, con un poder asi, mi pueblo hubiera ganado la guerra-Law ignoro eso. Siempre escuchaba lo mismo en las dimensiones, siempre habian personas que pensaban que al tener mayor poder tenian todo ganado pero eso era una mentira-Walter...Te diré algo, los seres más poderosos son los más inútiles de todos-Law lo decía muy serio y esto sorprendió a Walter, pocas veces el "ángel" se comportaba de ese modo-Hay muchos casos de "seres poderosos" que tienen gran poder pero no saben que hacer con ello, por eso crean tanto bien o mal sin darse cuenta...Ese poder...se llama estupidez-Walter suspiro y con algo de arrogancia dijo-Bueno ese poder estúpido como tu llamas, es lo que mueve al mundo-Law sonrió y luego con burla mezclada de fantilismo dijo-Oww vamos, no todo es poder Walter, ustedes no saben apreciar las cosas mínimas de lo que tienen en su vida, como por ejemplo esos trabajos entretenidos como panadero hasta como escritor y de que todos los lugares que tienen son totalmente diferentes y los animales diversos y...-Walter ignoro a "Vanitas" cuando se ponía hablar de esa manera, nadie lo podía detener.

Ellos llegaron a la parte más profunda de la cueva, extrañamente en esta tenia unos cristales de color celeste que estaban generándose-Esos...-Murmuro oscuramente Law, esos eran cristales del plano de los inexistentes, para el esos cristales eran como la mala hierba, siempre cuando se acercaba a esos cristales sentía como si estos lo estuvieran llamando o tratando de decirle que recordara para no recordar-Parecen como si fueran diamantes pero de color morado-Comento Walter y trato de tocarlos pero Law lo detuvo y con una expresión ilegible dice-No deberías tocarlo, son muy peligrosos-Walter arqueo una ceja-Oye solo son unos cristales, y tal vez podríamos venderlo...

-¡QUÉ SON PELIGROSOS!-Grito enfurecido Law y Walter parpadeo varias veces-Esos cristales...no deberían estar aquí-Susurro y luego se acerco a uno de ellos para aplastarlo con rabia y los hizo desaparecer-Oye como tu estas tocando esos cristales si dijiste que son peligrosos-Dice Walter saliendo del shock inicial de escuchar gritar así a Vanitas, el inexistente con una mirada muerta contesta-Esas cosas, siempre me persiguen..No me gustan-

-Pero si no te gustan, no deberias actuar asi...Enserio das miedo cuando estas con esos animos-Se burlo un poco Walter y el otro solo sonrio un poco-Awww..Walter se esta preocupando por mi. ¡Me siento tan feliz!-Dice Law fingiendo una voz chillona y Walter solo murmura-¿Preocuparme por ti? ni que estuviera loco-

Law sonrió y siguió caminando pero aun asi estaba preocupado-_Tal vez he estado mucho aquí y por esos los cristales están apareciendo en este plano...Oh bueno, no creo que hagan daño-_El pajaro que tenia ese engranaje brillando flotando al frente de el, le indico a Walter la salida de la cueva. Cuando salieron tanto Walter como Law se sorprendieron al ver que este lugar estaba todo lleno de cenizas como si un incendio hubiera sucedido recientemente-¡Cuidado!-Exclamo Law y varias flechas de fuego cayeron cerca de ellos. Walter se puso atrás de una roca grande que estaba en la salida de la cueva junto a Law y los dos escucharon risas de varios hombres que tenían una armadura de bronce con un símbolo de estrella con una esfera-Esos...son soldados de Wisper-Susurro Walter en voz baja y Law puso una expresión seria.

-Tsk...esos pueblerinos que tratan de llegar a nuestra ciudad si que son unos estupidos ¿no?-Se burlo uno de los soldados y los otros estallaron en carcajadas. Un soldado que llevaba una espada estaba intimidando a una mujer adulta que sostenía un bebe en sus brazos-¿Qué hacemos con esta mujer?-Pregunto él y el soldado que llevaba un arco con una flecha en llamas responde de manera cínica-Primero juguemos con ella y luego la matamos-Esto a Walter lo molesto, como esos tipos podian tratar a una mujer con un bebe como si fuera solo un objeto-Esos hijo de putas-Murmuro y iba a salir del escondite pero Law lo detuvo-No deberíamos entrometernos-Pero Walter no le hizo caso y salio del escondite-¡Oigan hijos de puta! ¡Si que son unos cobardes! ...¡Meterse con una mujer indefensa que tiene un bebe es o más bajo que puede hacer un hombre!-Los soldados de Wisper vieron a Walter y lo apuntaron con sus arcos y espadas-Jajajaja un tonto que trata de hacerse el héroe-Se burlo uno de los soldados y Walter corrió tras ese soldado y le dio un puñetazo en la cara-Dime tonto otra vez y no lo vas a contar dos veces-Amenazo Walter y esquivo los diferentes ataques de los soldados pero el arquero que tenia esas flechas de fuego lo estaba apuntando. Walter al ver que ese arquero le lanzo la flecha trata de esquivarla pero los soldados con espada lo dejaron sin ningún espacio para esquivar. Un engranaje salio de la nada y desvio la flecha.

-Los hombres grande no deberían comportarse de ese modo-Dice Law tranquilamente mientras que era rodeado de varias cadenas que giraban alrededor de él-¡Ese tipo, esta utilizando magia!-Exclamo el soldado con el arco y trato de atacar a Law con una de sus flechas pero las cadenas lo desviaron. Los otros soldados estaban tratando de cortar a Walter pero este se movía de manera muy astuta y con sus puños golpeaba a los soldados con espadas-¡Desgraciados!-Rugió un soldado de armadura dorada y apunto con su ballesta a la mujer aterrorizada que trataba de proteger a su bebe. Law sin perder esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba dijo-Sie existierende Wesen , sollten von ihren Sünden , seine Korruption, seine Dummheit bereuen ...¡Sepisto delia!-Para la sorpresa de todos Law se convirtió en un pájaro del tamaño de un águila, este "pájaro" volo hacia los soldados y se desarmo en varias cadenas conectadas en engranajes, así para inmovilizar a los soldados-¡Rápido! ¡Saca a esa mujer de aquí!-La voz de Law se escucho por el lugar y Walter hizo lo que le dijo, la mujer que estaba sollozando mientras que tomaba a su hijo-Aléjate de mi-Chillo la mujer pero Walter la agarro del brazo y le dice-Tienes que venir conmigo o esos tipos te van a tratar de hacer daño-La mujer observo un poco a Walter y asintió con la cabeza.

Las cadenas volvieron a reunirse y formaron al pájaro otra vez. El soldado de armadura dorada vio a todo su pelotón inmovilizado con cadenas y engranajes-¡Tu estúpida magia no me intimida!-Gruño este y con su puño golpea al pájaro en una de sus alas-**Estupido-**Dice Law y se volvió a desarmar por completo para enredar a ese soldado y luego este apareció en su forma humana atrás del soldado de armadura dorada-Esto te enseñara a no meterte con personas más débiles que tu-Dijo Law y movió su mano para indicar a las cadenas que inmovilizaban a todos los soldados que los apretaran más-Me pregunto...si...-Dice en tono escalofriante y los soldados comenzaron a gritar del dolor al sentir como sus huesos eran aplastados-¡Era broma!-Exclamo y se convirtió en un pájaro para irse del lugar. El soldado de armadura dorada quedo en el suelo y trataba de poner su ritmo cardíaco normal-Te..tenemos que avisarle al rey que hay otro mago aparte de Llys-Susurro entre cortado.

.

Walter estaba corriendo junto a esa mujer, el justo llego al lago que le habia dicho Vanitas-Ah..ah...Gracias por ayudarnos-Dice la mujer con su bebe y Walter le pregunto-¿Por qué estas sola en un lugar como este?-La mujer hace un gesto de tristeza total y contesta-Yo junto con mi hijo estábamos escapando de la guerra que hay en los pueblos, yo era del pueblo que empezó la guerra-Walter se sorprendió, esa mujer era su enemigo entonces pero el no podía atacarla. Law que estaba en su forma de "pájaro" dio un chillido muy similar al que hace un águila y se posa al frente de Walter y luego sorprendiendo a la mujer y a Walter otra vez se convierte en humano-¿Me perdí de algo?-Pregunto Law y Walter apuntándolo con su brazo derecho dijo-¡No vuelvas hacer eso!-Law ladeo la cabeza y pregunto-¿Hacer qué?-

-¡Convertirte en un pájaro! ¡Eso ni siquiera debería hacerlo los ángeles!-Grito Walter ignorando la cara de confusión de la mujer. Law se empezó a reír y respondió-Hay muchas cosas de los ángeles que no sabes aparte, ¿sabias qué algunos ángeles de otras dimensiones son asexuales?-Walter le pego en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Ahora porque mierda me pegaste!?-Se quejo Law sobándose su cabeza mientras que hacia un puchero. Walter casi gritando responde-¡Por ser un estúpido!-Luego los dos escucharon las risas de la mujer junto con los de su hijo. Walter se compadeció por ella, en la forma que reía parecía que hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía así.

.

Master Hand sabia que no era un dios, aunque igualmente que un dios era muy poderoso y por eso algunas personas que habían en su dimensión lo veneraban como uno, aunque a el no le gustaba. Su hermano Crazy Hand que estaba en Destino Final leyendo unos mangas vio llegar a Master Hand a la plataforma y dice-WOah Bro tienes tus dedos muy sudorosos, ¿paso algo en esa reunión?-Master Hand movió uno de sus dedos y contesto-Paso lo típico, pelea, pelea y discusiones, discusiones-Luego se estremeció al sentir como algo estaba absorbiendo un poco las energías de la dimensión-Law otra vez esta más de la cuenta aquí-Dijo y Crazy Hand ladeo sus dedos y pregunto-¿Por qué no dejan que Law se quede aquí? ¡Es divertido cuando el esta aquí!-Master Hand suspiro y respondio-Las alas de él son muy peligrosas, es como si la energía que absorbe inconscientemente tratan de llenar una especie de vacío-

_En el vasto cielo y en el cielo cantando_

_los recuerdos de los sueños que viste_

_ese grito_

_vuelve a hacer un eco_

_amablemente_

* * *

><p>Law si que tienes cambio de humor cuando se trata de cosas del otro plano y el padre de Nahliel puede ser muy aterrador.<p>

Dede: No puedo creer que Law era así...

Yo: Ni yo me lo puedo creer...

Pd: Quien esta deacuerdo con lo que dijo Law de; los seres más poderosos son los más inútiles de todos

Pdd: Sepisto Delia es la forma miniatura de la verdadera apariencia de Law (Es la misma que utilizo contra el espíritu de la navidades futuras pero esta vez se ve diferente porque no esta corrupto)

Pddd: Parece que Walter se esta dando cuenta que su venganza en mala...

Pdddd: ¡OMG! ¡Esos soldados le van a decir al rey y por ende Llys va saber! (O tal vez no)

Pddddd: Por siacaso la flor llamada Copihue si existe, es una flor que parece una campana alargada de color rojo que es típico de mi país (chile)

Pdddddd: Law realmente odia esos cristales, ¿por que sera?.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cielo azul**

**Resumen: **Cuando crees que haces lo correcto ¿Como sabes si esta bien? ¿Como sabes si no estas perjudicando a esa persona?. Law antes de la corrupcion era muy diferente, antes de la tortura de Llys era cuerdo..¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un heroe caido?.

**Advertencia**: Faltas de ortografías, algo de gore, burlas a la realidad y hay momentos serios y es un Multi-crossover. Si quieren agregarle un Oc suyo a esta historia son bienvenidos, pero lo advierto solo es un Spin Off de ¿Star? Y tendra 7 capítulos nomas y de corta duracion

**Capitulo**

**"Eco de la lluvia"**

**"**La justicia es complicada"

Puede hacer tanto bien y mal

Por eso esto se convirtió en un mal augurio

-"Entonces tu te llamas Maria Sprout"-Dice despreocupadamente Law mientras que estaba a diez pasos más adelante de Walter y Maria-Y ese niño es tu hijo...-Susurra casi temeroso y Walter algo confundido por el cambio de personalidad del "ángel" pregunta-¿Le tienes miedo a los bebes?-Law negó con la cabeza rápidamente y Walter suspiro, se notaba que el "ángel" le tenia terror a los bebes-Vanitas, mi hija no va hacerte daño-Decia Maria Sprout con tono muy maternal qué hizo que el Observador temblara un poco-No puedo verle el encanto a ese "bebe" y por qué me esta mirando tanto-Chillo incomodo Law y corrió atrás de Walter para utilizarlo como escudo, mientras tanto el bebe mira con ojos brillantes a Law y levanta sus brazos para que este le de un abrazo. Maria se rió un poco y dijo-Mira ven, te demostrare que mi hijo no es una "amenaza" como tu piensas-Walter le agarro con fuerza el pelo a Law y este chillo cada vez más fuerte al ver que el soldado lo estaba traicionando y lo llevaba hacia donde estaba Maria con su bebe. El pájaro cerro los ojos y luego sintió como unas manitos estaban tocándole la cara-Esto es denigrante-Comento y abrió un ojo y vio los ojos verdes del niño.

-Qué raro, mi hijo nunca se había comportado así con alguien-Dijo ella algo confundida cuando vio a su hijo tratando de tocar la espalda de Law-Debe ser porque este es un ángel-Respondio Walter indiferente mientras que observaba como Vanitas estaba petrificado y mirando con terror total al bebe-¡Deja de actuar como un miedoso! ...-Grito con molestia total Walter y Vanitas con un movimiento parecido al de un robot dijo-¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO!-El bebe le sonrio a Vanitas y este sin saber que hacer susurro-Un gusto en conocerte..."cosa"-Maria golpeo en la cabeza a Law y dijo-¡Mi hijo no es una cosa! ¡Y se llama Nine!-

Law murmuro rápidamente-EntonceesunexistentebebellamadoNine..Oh quegenialidad-Walter arqueo una ceja y pregunto-¿Existente?-Law se rió un poco y mintió descaradamente-Es así como los ángeles los clasifican-El soldado no siguió con ese tema y se dirigió a Maria-Tu ¿por qué quieres llegar a la ciudad Wisper?-Maria hizo una mueca y susurro-Cuando mi pueblo cayo en la ruina, mi marido dijo que tenia unos familiares en la ciudad Wisper en donde me podían proteger pero todo fue una mentira, el solo quería qué me alejara del porque yo era una carga-Sollozo un poco ella mientras que sostenía a su bebe-Él solo quería deshacerse de mi y de Nine...y...lo único que puedo hacer es ir a la ciudad para buscar un refugio o algo-Walter apretó los puños y hizo una mueca, odiaba esos "hombres" de ese tipo, que dejan a sus mujeres a la suerte y solo piensan en ellos-¿Como piensas ir a esa ciudad? ¿Si hay soldados de Wisper que no reciben cordialmente a los viajeros? ...HMmp...Tal vez sea porque si hay más personas en la ciudad, hay más bocas que alimentar y por ende más gastos-Dijo Law con crueldad absoluta que sorprendió a Walter-Y a ti junto con tu bebe solo te ven como "una boca más que alimentar"-Maria le dio una cachetada a Law y el otro sin perder esa frialdad dijo-¿te molesta que esa sea la realidad?-Maria se fue corriendo hacia otra dirección sin decir nada más.

Walter algo shockeado le dice a Vanitas-¡Pero que mierda te pasa! ¡Decirle eso a una madre soltera!-Law sonrió un poco y sus ojos que estaban brillando con un tono pequeño de color rojo y luego volvieron a la normalidad-¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por ella? ¿No que es ella también una de esas personas que te quieres vengar?-Walter no hizo ni un comentario más y se fue hacia donde había ido Maria-Es muy buena persona para que quiera hacer una venganza-Comento Law sonriendo y luego creo un portal-Agh...Estúpido trabajo-

* * *

><p>Miguel se encontraba buscando rastros del inexistente, estaba enojado porque donde iba se encontraba ladrones y algunas plantas carnívoras que habían en el bosque-Esos cristales-Murmuro Miguel pensativo, esto eran los cristales que la había advertido una vez su Dios, estos al igual que las plumas de Law absorbían energía de cualquier tipo y se formaban cuando este se encontraba mucho rato en una misma dimensión o incluso mucho tiempo en el plano de la existencia, por eso mismo los dioses le decían a Law que solo se quedara en su ese plano de inexistencia y fuera a este plano cuando lo necesitaran, pero lamentablemente Law nunca les hacia caso-Cual sera la relación entre Law y estos cristales-Miguel se dijo en voz baja mientras que contemplaba los pequeños cristales. Un sonido muy parecido a los de un avión se escucho por todo el lugar en donde se encontraba el ángel y apareció Master Hand que hacia crujir sus dedos-¡LAW SE QUE ESTAS AQUI!-Grito la mano pero en vez de ver al pájaro solo vio a Miguel-Oh..¿Miguel que haces aquí?-Pregunto confundido Master Hand y el ángel respondió secantemente-Estoy buscando al pájaro-<p>

Master Hand se estremeció un poco, no le gustaba cuando los demás se referían al inexistente como, pájaro, ser no pensante y un sin fin de palabras más.-Miguel ese pájaro se llama Law-Susurro la mano pero Miguel le hizo caso omiso y siguió con su camino, según el instinto del ángel, sabia que pronto encontraría al pájaro.

Master Hand no hizo nada para detener a Miguel, el ya no quería más problemas de los que habían ahora-_Si tan solo Law tuviera energía propia...podría localizarlo-_Pensó Master Hand pero lamentablemente el pájaro no tenia energía, solo ocupaba lo que absorbía.

* * *

><p>-¡Maria! ¡Maria!-Grito Walter y encontró a la mujer sollozando cerca de un tronco de un árbol caído, su bebe que extrañamente estaba en silencio mientras que se acurrucaba en los brazos de su madre, se quedo dormido-Oye no deberías llorar por lo que dijo el tonto de Vanitas-Dijo suavemente Walter y Maria miro un poco a Walter y susurro-¿Por qué me seguiste?-El soldado le sonrió amablemente y respondió con algo de burla-No puedo dejar a una dama sola y desamparada y menos cuando tiene un bebe-Maria se rió un poco y luego dijo-Creo que tu amigo tiene razón en eso de las "bocas que alimentar"-Walter soltó un bufido y se sentó al lado de la mujer-No hagas caso de lo que diga, el es un tonto cuando se lo propone y no lo has visto cuando tiene esos cambios de humor...Hubieras visto cuando él me tiro de un barranco-Maria parpadio varias veces y luego dijo-¿Enserio?-El soldado asintió con la cabeza y le tomo la mano-Vamos a hablar con el tonto para que se disculpe contigo-Maria que estaba algo sonrojada murmura-No es necesario-Pero Walter le insistió y fueron hacia el lugar en donde estaban antiguamente.<p>

* * *

><p>En una dimensión en donde había una ciudad totalmente iluminada por las luces de los edificios y habían seres de forma humanoides pero con la diferencia que tenían rasgos animales en ellos, pasaban sin darse cuenta de una falla de más de cincuenta metros que parecia un cien pies con millones de ojos rojos y dientes afilados. Law que estaba tratando de atacar a la falla con sus cadenas, se dio cuenta que esta trataba de pasar al plano de los existentes-No te dejare-Dijo Law y creo varias lanzas de color dorado y luego las manipulo con sus cadenas para que estas golpearan al igual como una especie de flechas a la falla. El pájaro que mantenía su sonrisa se acerco a la falla agonizante con confianza pero esta creo apartir de sus ojos un brazo de color negro y golpeo a Law, ocasionando que el pájaro se golpeara con uno de los edificios. Los seres humanoides escucharon algo que sono muy feo en uno de los edificios pero le hicieron caso omiso-¿Crees que con tan poca cosa me vas a ganar?-Susurro Law incorporándose y hizo aparecer sus alas pero vio que una de sus plumas del ala izquierda se estaba volviendo negra-Tsk...-Exclamo con molestia y hizo desaparecer sus alas. El sabia que algún día no podría ocultar más esto pero tenia miedo de decirle a alguien. Law corrió atravez de los edificios sin importarle si los existentes escucharan ruidos en las ventanas de estos y con unas cadenas se impulso para dar un gran salto y con una patada golpeo a la falla.<p>

Esta falla dio un chillido y creo varios brazos que trataban de agarrar a Law y luego con su parte trasera hizo un colatazo que tomo desprevenido al pájaro. Law fue golpeado brutalemte y luego la falla con sus brazos agarro a Law y lo golpeo una y otra vez contra el suelo. Varios temblores se sintieron en esa dimensión y las "personas" se resguardaban en los lugares más seguro. La falla creyendo que ya había eliminado a su enemigo dejo de atacarlo y se empezó a mover en circulos, el pájaro quedo todo mal herido, su cuerpo estaba entre abierto y mostraba un sin fin de cadenas, su ropa estaba hecha jirones y todo su lado izquierdo de su rostro era solamente cadenas-Unidad Gezest activada..Modo...Aniquilacion total...-Law se levanto apenas del lugar pero extrañamente tenia una mirada muerta, sus ojos brillaban de color azul y en todo el plano de los inexistente comenzó a cambiar-¡Vacuum..!-Law se convirtió en su verdadera forma y sus alas se iluminaron de varios colores.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerte esto a ti mismo?-Pregunto Éter preocupado por "el extraño".<em>

_-Ese es el único modo que tengo para proteger a los que me aceptaron..Es extraño, gracias a ellos que puedo pensar..-Dijo alguien que tenia apariencia de un joven de a veinticinco años, este tenia su pierna derecha unida por cadenas y la izquierda tenia un engranaje como rodillas, el tenia unas alas de color blanco saliendo de su espalda con unos engranajes en las puntas de color rojo y dorado. Utilizaba una especie de gabardina color blanco con puntas del mismo color que las puntas de sus alas y llevaba puesto una polera blanca con botones dorados y su brazo izquierdo era un cristal. Este extraño que no demostraba emociones algunas solo dijo-Es la única alternativa que queda-_

_-Debe haber otra opción ****-_

_-No...no la hay-_

* * *

><p>-Eso dolió-Murmuro Law reponiéndose y se agarro un poco la cabeza con molestia absoluta-Tsk..¿que diablos fue eso?-Dijo molesto al recordar esa especie de imagen. El pájaro observo a la gran falla que quedo inerte ante el y solo murmuro-Aun no me explico como puedo comer cosas tan grandes...¡oh bueno!-<p>

* * *

><p>Palutena estaba en SkyWorld tratando de hacer una de sus "especialidades" en la cocina. Ella que estaba feliz al ver que toda su dimensión estaba pasando por un tiempo de paz sin con la amenaza de su hermana Medusa o Hades, ella decidió hacerle una fiesta a todos los habitantes de SkyWorld para celebrar esta paz. La diosa de la Luz se dirigió a su gran cocina que era del tamaño de un salón de baile y contenía un gran horno con varios refrigeradores de diferente tamaño-Me pregunto si le gustara a todos mi "especial de pastel de zanahorias"-Dice Palutena feliz y ve desde una gran ventana el lugar donde jugaban los ángeles pequeños-Ese lugar-Susurro ella al recordar algo triste que había pasado allí.<p>

-Hace milenios atrás-

Law estaba con una apariencia similar a la de ahora pero parecía un niño de diez años, el tenia una mirada muerta y sin emociones mientras que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del consejo de dioses, desde que vieron al pájaro en ese plano trataron de crearle un cuerpo de energías combinadas para que este pudiera presentarse ante todos en el planos existencial pero hubo un problema, el cuerpo de Law era de muy poca energía y por eso le daba una apariencia de un niño y peor aun pareciera que su cuerpo le dolia porque siempre trataba de no moverse demasiado o daba un pequeño chillido de dolor. Éter no estaba deacuerdo con todo lo que estaban haciendo los demás dioses, ellos estaban trayendo a una criatura a un plano totalmente diferente al suyo-¡Nosotros no podemos hacer eso! ¡No ven que esta en dolor!-Exclamo Éter pero huitzilopochtli contesto de manera cínica-Esta es la única manera de eliminar esas fallas, acuérdate Éter, nosotros tenemos que velar el bien estar de todos los seres de este plano, no el de un plano desconocido como el vacío-Éter hizo una mueca, lo que estaban haciendo era muy cruel. Master Hand que estaba al margen de todo recordó cuando "probaron" a este "pájaro", lo llevaron a un lugar lleno de fallas y lo obligaron a pelear contra estas fallas y para la sorpresa de todos, el pájaro comió las fallas como si fueran una especie de aperitivo. Law estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba, el no entendía que estaba ocurriendo y no sabia porque estaba en dolor y tampoco podía pensar con claridad o recordar los nombres eso dioses, su mente era solo una penumbra-Oye Law, ¿quieres ir a SkyWorld conmigo?-Pregunto Palutena con tono muy maternal y vio con tristeza esos ojos celeste sin alma del otro-Tal vez puedas hacer muchos amigos en SkyWorld-Law movió un poco su cabeza y murmuro para sorpresa de Palutena y Mim que estaba sentado al lado del "niño"-¿A..mi...gos?-

Desde ese día Palutena "secuestraba" a Law y lo llevaba a SkyWorld, allí hacia que Law mostrara sus alas para que se hiciera pasar por un ángel joven y así para que jugara con los demas ángeles menores de edad. Fue extraño la primera vez que Law mostró algo de emociones fue cuando un angelito lo invito a jugar con los demás. La diosa de la luz estaba feliz, ella había decidido que Law por el tiempo que tuviera esta apariencia infantil debería tener una "infancia" aunque sea de corta duración porque los dioses estaban tratando de darle un cuerpo con apariencia de mayor edad para que Law no estuviera tan limitado como ahora. Un dia cuando Palutena había llevado otra vez a Law a la zona de juegos para los ángeles jóvenes, ella tuvo que ir a resolver un asunto con Viridi y le dijo a Law que la esperara allí. La diosa de la Luz cuando regreso vio a todos los ángeles menores junto con sus familias que trataban de echar a Law.

-¡Mamá el es un monstruo!-Decía uno de los angeles menores que apuntaban con su dedo al inexistente mientras que varios Centurriones estaban con espadas amenazando al "menor". Law estaba respirando de manera uniforme-¡El saco unas extrañas cadenas con unos engranajes y trato de atacarnos a todos!-Law sollozo un poco y susurro-Había una falla...Yo solo quería protegerlos de la falla-

-¡Monstruo!-

-¡Debe ser uno de los monstruos de Hades!-

-¡Hay que eliminarlo!

-¡No perteneces aquí!

-Yo no soy un monstruo...yo ...soy...yo...-Palutena se acerco al tiro el lugar y sorprendió a todos los ángeles-Law..deberíamos volver ¿no crees?-Susurro ella al inexistente que estaba tratando de decir algo pero sus sollozos no lo dejaban y estaba completamente en shock porque no sabia que hacer, no comprendía por qué todos lo miraban con terror-¡Lady Palutena tenga cuidado ese "ángel" es en realidad un monstruo!-Exclamo uno de los centurriones. Palutena miro severamente a todos y dijo-No deberían tratar así a mi invitado-Y le indico a Law que le tomara de la mano-No te preocupes, ellos no creen realmente que eres un monstruo-Law se negó rotundamente en tomarle la mano a Palutena y susurro-Yo no quiero irme...yo hice muchos amigos en este lugar-La diosa no tenia corazón para decirle a Law que esos ángeles pequeños ya no eran sus amigos-Lo siento mucho Law-Se disculpo Palutena y se teletransporto con Law hacia el consejo.

Palutena suspiro con tristeza, ese era un recuerdo muy triste porque el inexistente estuvo por mucho tiempo reacio de hablar con alguien-Pero ahora prometo que no sucederá lo mismo-Penso la diosa de la luz muy convencida, ahora los ángeles ya no eran tan hostiles como antes .

* * *

><p>Walter y Maria llegaron hacia donde estaba Law sentado pero con toda su ropa hecha jirones-¿Que mierda te paso?-Pregunto Walter sorprendido y Law con una cara que expresaba dolor absoluto dijo-Algunas veces es mejor que no sepas mucho sobre mi-El inexistente estaba sufriendo el mismo dolor de antes cuando tenia su cuerpo menor, el trata de moverse un poco pero le duele con más intensidad sus articulaciones, casi parecía que algo estaba sacandole los miembros.<p>

Finjiendo una sonrisa pregunta-¿Y cuando partimos?-

Walter rodó los ojos y susurro-Estas otra vez mintiéndote a ti mismo-Maria miro preocupada a Vanitas, ella no conocía a este pero por la expresión en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba en dolor absoluto-Podrían ver a mi bebe por mientras que busco algunas plantas medicinales-Dijo ella pero Vanitas se levanto de improvisto y dijo-No se preocupes, esto es normal para mi y aparte no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo o nunca vamos a llegar a Wisper-

* * *

><p>En el castillo de Wisper no tan solo vivía el rey con la familia real, también alli vivían su gente de confianza y las personas que tenían un mayor rango en esta ciudad. El rey que habia recibido la noticia de que otro mago aparte de Llys existía en estos lugares, salio de su habitación lujosa y se dirigió al salón en donde se encontraba su trono bañado en oro, este salón tenia varias ventanas que mostraban la vista de los edificios cercanos al castillos-¡Llamen a Llys! ¡Tengo algo que decirle!-Ordeno el rey a uno de sus soldados. Un hombre de edad desconocida se dirigió al rey, este llevaba una tunica de color morado que le tapaba todo su rostro y solo se podía ver que este hombre tenia unos ojos verdes-¿Sucede algo, mi rey?-Pregunto Llys<p>

* * *

><p>Este juego obligatorio es horrible<p>

Las cadenas y engranaje se rompieron en desesperacion

¿¡Ahora quien me va utilizar otra vez!?

Seras tu, él o ellos

Este juego siempre me unirá, los dioses están buscando un juguete

¿Yo soy el juguete?

¿Que es lo que soy...realmente?

Por favor que alguien me ayude

Solo por favor que alguien me de la respuesta

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Yo soy...**

Palutena veia como Law en ese cuerpo pequeño peleaba contra un grupo de fallas, el que golpeaba con sus cadenas las fallas y creaba lanzas de color dorado. El no estaba peleando como normalmente lo hacia, el estaba golpeando con una brutalidad despiadada a las fallas que hacia estremecer a la diosa de la luz y su mirada estaba cargada de dolor y tristeza. Una falla que tenia la apariencia de un caballo se abalanzo contra Law pero este lo esquivo fácilmente y creo una lanza de gran tamaño que atravezo a esta falla y lo partió en dos, luego creo dos engranajes de porte mediano y pulverizaron a las demás fallas. Palutena miro hacia otro lado y escucho como Law estaba comiéndose esas fallas, a ella no le gustaba esa parte del trabajo de Law.

Law se rió un poco y luego sollozo-¿Para que peleo para proteger a todos ellos? ¿Yo...protegí a todos mis amigos, no? pero aun asi-Dijo entre cortado mientras que trataba de mantener una sonrisa. A Palutena le estaba preocupando esto, el inexistente estaba tratando de ponerse una mascara para ignorar el dolor-Yo soy inexistente...¿no?...entonces ¿por qué elimino a otros inexistente?...-Palutena se agacho para mirar de frente a Law y vio que los ojos de este brillaban de color azul-¡Yo no quiero hacer más esto!-Entre sollozo grito Law y Palutena susurro-Lo siento mucho...pero es tu deber-Se sentía tan mal por decir esto pero Law era el único que podía eliminar las fallas y ver que las leyes del Multi-Universo no se rompieran.

* * *

><p>Si que estoy activa hoy, primero subo el especial de Navidad y ahora este capitulo...¡Ni yo se como lo hago!<p>

Dede: Escondiéndose-Law se va enojar con nosotros...

Yo: Uhh...es verdad-Siente como un aura asesina se aproxima- Creo que mejor doy las Pd rápidos y nos vamos.

Pd: ¿Quien lo diria? Law le tenia miedo a los bebe o ¿sera algo más?

Pdd: Que piensan del Omake y sobre el recuerdo de Palutena...

Pddd: Palutena es muy maternal ¿no creen? y lo chistoso que se comporta asi con todos.

Pddd: Alguien entendio porque Law se puso como nombre "Maria" ;u; ...Es una razon simple y triste

Pdddd: ¡Ahora si que va ver problemas! chan chaaan chaaan

Pdddd: Walter es una buena personas ...creen que habra algo con el y Maria?

Law: Deeeedeeeeee...Noooooobyyyyyy...¡ESTAN MUERTOS!

Yo/Dede: AHHHHHH


	6. Chapter 6

**Cielo azul**

**Resumen: **Cuando crees que haces lo correcto ¿Como sabes si esta bien? ¿Como sabes si no estas perjudicando a esa persona?. Law antes de la corrupcion era muy diferente, antes de la tortura de Llys era cuerdo..¿Quieres escuchar la historia de un heroe caido?.

**Advertencia**: Faltas de ortografías, algo de gore, burlas a la realidad y hay momentos serios y es un Multi-crossover. Si quieren agregarle un Oc suyo a esta historia son bienvenidos, pero lo advierto solo es un Spin Off de ¿Star? Y tendra 7 capítulos nomas y de corta duracion

**Capitulo**

**Días calurosos**

Este mundo destruyéndose y desquebrajándose es infinito

La creación desconocida esta fuera de control

En la realidad repitiéndose una y otra vez donde el dolor se acumula

* * *

><p>Walter obligo a Law a pedir disculpas a Maria sobre lo que habia dicho anteriormente, sin embargo el pájaro solo murmuro-Esa es la realidad de todos pero bueno si te molesto lo que dije Maria..Lo siento mucho-Maria que era una mujer muy comprensiva y no se dejaba llevar por los rencores dijo-Acepto tus disculpas pero para la próxima no digas cosas muy crueles-Law asintio con la cabeza y camino en silencio atrás ellos, aun le dolía todo su cuerpo y estaba perdiendo la movilidad de sus brazos, esto siempre le pasaba cuando este cuerpo que le habían creado los dioses lo empezaba a rechazar-<em>Por lo menos los protocolos de defensa me sirven de algo-<em>Penso Law, el había creado unos protocolos en el plano de los inexistente que lo ayudaban a soportar la carga de estar en el plano de los existente, aunque los únicos que sabían de estos protocolos era Master Hand, Mim y Palutena, si los demás supieran, tal vez se alarmarían porque creerían que estos protocolos seria una amenaza para todo el Mult-Universo-¡Miren es la entrada de la Ciudad!-Exclamo Maria feliz de haber llegado por fin a la famoso ciudad Wisper, la entrada de esta ciudad era una especie de puerta gigante con varios diseños de símbolos que servían para ahuyentar a los animales salvajes del bosque y a las plantas carnívoras, allí había un grupo de soldados que cuidaban la entrada con mucha cautela-¿Como vamos a entrar?-Pregunto Maria muy preocupada y sintio como Walter la llevo atrás de un árbol cercano-No lo se...¿Oye Vanitas tienes algún plan?-Pregunto Walter, el otro no contesto solo estaba mirando fijamente los soldados-Podríamos fingir de que somos aristócratas-Contesto este un poco indiferente y Walter suspiro exasperado-Nos descubrirían al tiro-Law solo sonrió y dijo-Tengan confianza, ya se que hacer-

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta de la ciudad Wisper. Maria estaba nerviosa mientras que sostenía a su bebe, ella tenia miedo de que esos soldados los atacaran y mataran alli mismo-¡Detenganse! ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?-Pregunto un soldado muy hostil y apunto con su espada a Walter-Nosotros somos aristócratas de un reino muy pero muy lejanos, ahora déjenos pasar...pueblerinos sin escrupulos-Acuta Law arrogantemente y uno de los soldados le apunto con un arco y flecha pero vio los ojos de Law que brillaron de color azul-_Lex Liar-_Susurro el pájaro y los soldados bajaron sus armas y el que estaba amenazando a Walter dijo-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sabíamos que ustedes eran amigos del rey!-Los dos existentes se miraron confundido mientras que "Vanitas" dice con voz autoritaria-Tsk..Para la proxima no nos apuntan con esos "juguetes" o voy a tenerle que decirle a nuestro querido rey...Vamos Walter y Maria-

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto Walter en voz baja y vio a los soldados que volvieron a su posición. Vanitas se rio un poco y luego le mostró su mano a Walter-Lex Liar...es una de mis habilidades inutiles que tengo, cuando concentro energía en mis ojos estos van hacer una especie de ilusión que engañara al enemigo, teóricamente es como las mentiras que hay en las leyes-Explico Law y Maria parpadeo varias veces-¿Hiciste una ilusion?-Pregunto ella y meció un poco a su bebe que estaba despertando-Se podría decir que es eso pero más complicado-

-Si que es grande este lugar-Comento Walter al ver la ciudad. Esta tenia una infraestructura que mezclaba tanto los edificios de mármol con algunos de concreto y unas pequeñas casas hechas de adobe, la ciudad estaba plagada de personas con ropa medieval y había varios puestos de comerciante ambulantes en las calles que le ofrecían a cualquier persona que se acercara a estos sus productos-¡Walter! ¡Walter! ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Law impresionado por un puesto de comerciante ambulante que vendían maquinas de escribir antiguas-Es una maquina de escribir-Respondió este con una gotita en la cien al ver como el "angel" estaba emocionado por esa maquina-Bueno...creo que esta es la despedida, gracias por ayudarme a llegar a Wisper-Dijo Maria con una sonrisa radiante y Law dijo de manera muy descortes-Si..si..ahora has que tu "Nine" se aleje de mi-Ella solo rodó los ojos y dijo-Para ser una persona muy astuta, realmente te falta modales-Law arqueo una ceja y luego respondió-Y a ti te falta "pechonalidad"-Walter se alejo dos pasos de la mujer y el "ángel", el ya sabia lo que iba a pasar-¡AY!-Grito Law al sentir como un puño el dio en el estomago-¡A mi no me falta pechonalidad!-Grito la mujer sonrojada y su bebe se reia del sufrimiento de Law-_Bebe de mierda-_Pensó molesto el inexistente.

-Maria si quieres podemos buscar todos juntos una posada-Dijo Walter y vio la sonrisa de la mujer-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Walter, eres más un angel que...-Maria observo como el "angel" se reponia de su golpe y murmuraba algo en un idioma extraño-Oye Walter no sabia que te gustaban las planas y solteras...-Al pájaro le llego un nuevo golpe y esta vez de parte de sus dos compañeros de viaje, mientras tanto Nine se reia y trataba de agarrar algo de la espalda de Law, como si pudiera ver sus alas.

* * *

><p>Miguel llego a un lugar rocoso en donde había una cueva con rieles saliendo de afuera, el se sorprendió que unos niños con ropas rasgadas y llevando sacos más grande que ellos-Cuanto falta para que nos dejen libres-Susurro sin fuerzas uno de los niños-No lo se, creo que hasta qué Llys elija uno de nosotros-Miguel se intereso, el tenia un poco de información sobre ese tan Llys, segun lo que había escuchado del mismo Master Hand en una de esas reuniones, era que ese humano no era como los otros, este era una persona inteligente que sabia utilizar magia de todo tipo y de que había ayudado a la Ciudad Wisper-Tengo miedo de que nos elija-Murmuro uno de los niños aterrorizado y empezó a toser-Cof..cof...Yo tambien, el ultimo niño que eligió nunca regreso-Murmuro casi sin aliento y volvieron a su trabajo. El ángel que escucho todo a escondida no pudo en dejar de pensar que tal vez ese Llys no era tan bueno como lo pintaba Master Hand-Por qué elegirá a los niños-Penso intrigado y con mucha agilidad paso inadvertido entre todos los niños que tenian miradas tristes mientras que trabajaban arduamente sacando carbón. Esta era una de las cosas que no le gustaba a Miguel de los seres humanos, en todo los lugares siempre pasaba lo mismo, estos se aprovechaban de los más débiles-Tsk-Mascullo un poco y volvió a la entrada de la cueva y se acerco a los niños que estaban alli-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaron al ver al ángel con armadura dorada. Miguel saco su espada y corto las cadenas que tenían en los pies a los menores y exclamo-Váyanse de aquí y busquen un lugar en donde puedan ser libres-Los niños vieron aterrorizados al ángel y un pequeño niño susurro-Pero si Llys nos encuentra-Miguel sorprendentemente les sonrió un poco y les dijo-No lo encontraran, ténganlo por seguro-<p>

Los niños sonrieron y se fueron corriendo del lugar. Mientras tanto Miguel se aseguro de que no hubiera ningún guardia y cuando vio que no había nadie, siguió con su camino-Hay algo que no me cuadra-Penso al recordar esos niños y el carbón-Ese Llys ¿qué tipo de persona es?-Suspirando movió sus alas y se elevo al cielo y vio que en algunos lugares específicos habían pequeños cristales que se dirigían a la ciudad principal de esta dimensión-Te encontré-Murmuro y voló hacia la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Luego de hartas horas de búsqueda, Walter, Maria y Law habían encontrado una especie de posada en donde no tenían que pagar pero si tenia que hacer una especie de trabajo para un tipo desconocido-Es un bonito lugar-Dijo Maria al ver la casona de varias habitaciones pequeñas que estaban adornadas por un tapiz de color cafe claro y todo el piso estaba alfombrado-Hay algo que no me gusta de este lugar-Murmuro Walter desconfiado, la persona que les dijo sobre esta posada era un hombre viejo con una gran barba que se notaba qué era una especie de aristocrata-¿Vanitas sucede algo?-Pregunto Maria al fijarse que el otro no hablaba desde un buen tiempo y estaba temblando un poco-¿Ah qué? -Dijo distraidamente Vanitas y con indiferencia camino hacia una de las habitaciones, ese hombre viejo les había dicho que podían compartir una habitación o dormir separados, Vanitas que le había dicho a Walter que prefería dormir separados por más "seguridad".-Me pregunto como uno se puede contactar con Llys-Dijo Walter pensativo y otras personas que estaban en el lugar se rieron-Ese tipo quiere contactar al grandioso Llys ¡Debe ser un estúpido!-Se burlo uno de ellos y Law gruño un poco y con una voz cargada de odio dijo-<strong>Es de mala educación estar burlandose de los demás, no ves que se te puede caer la lengua por eso<strong>-Maria miro a Vanitas sorprendida, es la primera vez escucha ese tono de voz en él. Walter lo golpeo en la espalda y Law murmuro-Oye eso duele-Y el soldado le dijo-Tsk..Otra vez andas con esos cambios de humor-Law parpadeo varias veces y ladeo un poco la cabeza-¿Enserio? Oh perdón-

-¿Cambios de humor?-Pregunto Maria y trato de hacer callar a su bebe que empezó a llorar como si alguien le hubiera hecho algo malo. Walter le iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por las risas de estos hombres y luego uno de estos agarro a Law desde su túnica y lo miro a los ojos-Como si pudieras hacerme algo-Law se rió un poco y causo que el bebe de Maria sollozara con más fuerza-¿Por qué te ríes?-Pregunto el hombre y estaba apunto de pegarle con su puño a Law pero Walter lo detuvo y le doblo el brazo, ocasionando que este soltara a Vanitas y diera un chillido de dolor-Tsk..se nota que solo sabes ladrar-Dijo Walter fríamente y el hombre iba a decirle a sus amigos que atacaran a esos dos pero vio una sonrisa enigmática en Law-Mejor vamonos, no valen la pena-Indico él y los demás se sorprendieron pero siguieron a su jefe.

-Shhh Nine todo esta bien-Decia Maria para calmar a su bebe y Law se movió un poco y dijo-HMmp...Me voy a conseguir dinero-Y estaba apunto de irse de la casona pero Walter lo detuvo-Yo te voy acompañar, no quiero que hagas una de tus locuras-El otro suspiro y murmuro-Okey-. Maria vio como esos dos se fueron del lugar y sonrió un poco, aunque Walter actuaba indiferente ante todo sabia que este se preocupaba por sus amigos, desde el poco tiempo que lo conoce pudo sentir que el era una buena persona y Vanitas también, sin importar esa forma peculiar que tenia, el era una persona extraña pero de buen corazón aunque presentía que algo le estaba molestando-Me pregunto que sera-Dice ella y se fijo que el pequeño Nine dejo de llorar-Es como si sonriera para ocultar algo doloroso-Ella lo había notado, Vanitas sonríe en toda ocasión sin importar si estuviera en dolor como anteriormente o en una situación peligrosa.

* * *

><p>-HMmp...Dime Walter...¿vas a seguir con tu plan de venganza?-Pregunto Law bostezando y ignoraba las miradas de las personas que lo observaban por su estilo de ropa y por su cabello extraño-Maria es de ese pueblo que incio la guerra..ella también seria un enemigo tuyo ¿no crees?-Walter se quedo en silencio, el cuando estaba pensando en hacer su venganza y matar a todos esos desgraciados que destruyeron su pueblo, nunca penso que también en esos pueblos existían personas que no tenían la culpa de nada-No lo se-Susurro Walter y Law sonrió un poco-Jajajaja Vas progresando...-Luego finjio que estaba llorando-¡Mi querido esposo esta aprendiendo a no ser vengativo!-Y Walter le pego en una patada en la rodilla y Law se estremeció-Tsk...Eso es maltrato intrafamiliar ¡Esta contra las leyes!-Bromeo Law y Walter suspiro exasperado, el "angel" podia ser una gran molestia cuando se lo proponía.<p>

-Oye Walter estaba pensando...-Dijo ahora Law serio y miro a Walter-En vez de hacer una venganza, ¿por qué no mejor unes a todos los pueblos que están en guerra?-El soldado se sorprendió, nunca había pensado en eso pero era imposible, un humano común y corriente no tiene el poder de hacer eso-Imposible, para detener una guerra se necesita poder-Dijo Walter y escucha una carcajada del "angel"-Yo no lo pienso asi...Para solucionar las cosas no necesitas poder, si no ser astuto-Dijo Law y luego con emoción corrió hacia una multitud que estaban viendo una competencia callejera-¿Ser astuto?-Murmuro en voz baja Walter y se dirigio en donde estaba Law.

* * *

><p>Llys estaba maravillado, quería encontrar ese mago y despedazar lo de apoco para saber si tenia esa "belleza" que tanto estaba buscando. Él estaba aburrido de esta ciudad sin valor en donde todas las personas eran horribles, hasta su hijo Alone era un objeto sin valor para él-Quiero qué le digan a todos los que se encuentran en la ciudad que yo, el mago Llys estoy buscando a ese mago misterioso para retarlo a un duelo y si el no se aparece, entonces busquen a esa mujer que vieron junto con el mago y pónganla como carnada en la plaza de la ciudad-Dijo emocionado Llys, si ese mago le llamaba la atención entonces el lo ocuparía para uno de sus experimentos y lo destrozaría. Los soldados hicieron una señal de respeto con su mano derecha y se fueron de este lugar-Ay..u...da-Murmuro un niño que estaba en una de las jaulas pero los soldados le hicieron caso omiso. Este era el centro de tortura de Llys y todo lo que pasaba aquí lo sabia tanto como los Soldados de la guardia real, el rey.<p>

Llys sonrió con demencia total y se acerco a la jaula que contenía varios cadáveres de niños en putrefacción y observo al único sobreviviente-Vaya..Felicidades por aprobar en tu examen, ahora veamos si resistes el siguiente-Dice fríamente Llys y el niño enjaulado solloza a duras pena. Alones que estaba en una esquina organizando los manuscritos de su padre solo hizo una mueca, a el no le gustaba lo que hacia su padre pero le tenia miedo de contradecirlo.

* * *

><p>-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Soy el rey del poker!-Dijo Law emocionado mientras que tenia una gran cantidad de billetes en su mano. Walter que padelecio murmuro-Acuerdame de que nunca debo dejarte jugar poker..¡Casi dejaste sin ropa a esos tipos!-El pájaro sonrió y dijo fríamente-El poker no es un juego para niños, sino una guerra-Walter rodó los ojos y dijo-¿Qué le paso al ángel pacifista que conocía?-Law se rió a carcajadas y respondio-Aun esta solo que se pone así cuando juega poker-Walter sonrió un poco, el había descubierto que Law estaba haciéndole trampa a esos tipos pero daba lo mismo porque esos tipos eran unos estafadores-Oh se esta haciendo tarde-Comento Law y corrió hacia la casona que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad y Walter lo siguió.<p>

-¡No me digan que robaron un banco o algo así!-Dijo en shock total Maria al ver esa cantidad de dinero y Walter le explico todo lo que habían pasado-Estoy decepcionada de ti Walter por dejar a Vanitas hacer trampa y tu Vanitas ¡Deberías saber que hacer trampa esta mal!-Grito Maria mientras que amamantaba a su bebe y el soldado hizo una mueca y Vanitas murmuro-Pero si ellos eran estafadores, no hay problema en estafar a un estafador-Maria vio la expresión de esos dos y sonrió, ellos aunque se conocían poco ya actuaban como si se conocieran por muchos años. Casi parecían una familia extraña-_Espero que este momento dure para siempre-_Pensaba ella y escucho los quejidos del ángel-Me voy a costar...estoy muy cansado-Dijo Vanitas entre bostezo y se fue de la habitación. Walter se sentó en una de las sillas y le dijo a Maria-¿No tenies problema en que yo me quede un rato más contigo?-Maria acostó a Nine en la cama y respondió-No hay problema, quédate todo el tiempo que necesites-

Law se adentro a su habitación y hizo aparecer sus alas-Duele-Se quejo un poco y vio que tenia más plumas negras con ojos rojos-Esto es una molestia...-Dijo indiferente y hizo aparecer una lanza para cortar esas plumas contaminadas. El pájaro se sento en el suelo y se toco el pecho-Tsk..Si sigo así me voy a quedar sin plumas y Hades se va a burlar de mi-Dice entre cortado y cerro los ojos para esperar que el dolor desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Éter estaba en la sala que habían creado todos las deidades incluyéndolo a él como punto de reunión para hablar sobre el Multi-Universo, ahora esta sala estaba casi totalmente vacía. El camino un poco y contemplo el lugar, aun no podía creer que este lugar qué tenia un objetivo en tener unir a todos los dioses y hablar sobre los problemas del Multi-Universo y encontrar una solución a estos se estaba convirtiendo en un punto de discordia-Para peor estamos utilizando a "vacio" como un juguete-Pensó amargamente Éter. Nunca le gusto esa "solución" que encontraron los demás y nunca supo como pudo haber fallado el plan de Vacio para mantener su plano protegido de la corrupción de este plano. Éter sabia la verdadera razón de porque en el plano de los inexistente ellos solo podían estar dos horas allí, la razón era porque el Vacio no los aceptaba y protegía a las fallas que se encontraba de ese plano.<p>

_Vacio habia invitado a Éter al plano de los inexistentes, el le había mostrado como era realmente las cosas en este plano-Tu quieres proteger a las "fallas"-Pregunto Éter mirando como un grupo de fallas pequeñas estaban cautelosas ante el pero extrañamente con Vacio se mostraban muy amables-Ellas me aceptaron, aceptaron de que tienen una ausencia, por eso son tan importantes para mi-Dijo Vacio y abrazo a una falla que tenia una forma similar a un pequeño oso pero en el lado derecho de su cuerpo tenia varios brazos que parecían tentáculos-Esta falla fue la creación de un existente que estaba sufriendo-Susurro Vacio y la falla dio un pequeño chillido-Lamentablemente si la corrupción afecta a esta falla, puede ser que trate de ir hacia tu plano y ataque a todos los existentes-Éter miro sorprendido, el nunca se imagino que las fallas eran creaciones de los existentes-Pero Vacio si hago eso tu no seras...-Susurro Éter y el otro con una sonrisa serena respondió-No importa, yo estaré bien...aparte Éter, no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si la corrupción también me afectara-Éter quedo en shock, si eso pasaba el equilibrio de todo se rompería-No hay alternativa-Dijo Vacio mirando los cristales que se tornaban de apoco morado oscuro._

_Éter desde ese día se juntaba con Vacio para planear bien como iban hacer "eso"y se dio cuenta de la naturaleza extraña del Vacio, algunas veces actuaba de forma frívola y indiferente pero en otras simplemente era como un niño que le gustaba pasar tiempo con las fallas pero un día cuando el Vacio le abrió un paso hacia el plano de los inexistente. Éter pudo ver como este se retorcía y gritaba entre dolor y odio total, las fallas susurraban-¿EsTaS bIeN?..¿eStAs BiEN..dUelE?..Si Te DueLE a NoSoTrOs TaMbIEN-Éter trato de ayudar a Vacio pero una muralla de esos cristales raros apareció enfrente de él y varias cadenas de gran albergadura lo rodearon-AGH...AH...¿Por...qué? ¿Por qué hay tanto flujo de energía ...AGH..Yo..no lo ..voy...aceptar...la..c..o..ru...-Vacio estaba retorciéndose cada vez más y la fallas se acercaron a él-Él no puede esperar más, si continua así...va a corromperse-Penso Eter y vio como Vacio estaba luchando para mantenerse firme ante la corrupción._

Éter cerro los ojos, lo que había hecho esa vez fue muy peligroso, como Vacio no estaba en condiciones en de utilizar su poder. Éter utilizo el suyo y mando a Vacio a una especie de letargo en donde como lo hacia dicho Vacio mismo, su cuerpo servia como una barrera entre los dos planos, tanto como las cadenas y engranaje serian la linea de separación y sus recuerdos de todo se destruirían pero lamentablemente al parecer la corrupción encontró un camino hacia el plano y contamino a las fallas y podría contaminar a "Law" tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>Por fin termine el capitulo-(Hace el baile de la victoria)-<p>

Dede: Explicando-Esta asi porque se le borro todo lo que tenia escrito en ¿Star? y Cielo azul

Yo: T.T

PD: Llys es un maldito...¿Ustedes qué opinion tienen de él?

PDD: Law es un maldito estafador cuando se lo propone y lo que le dice a Maria sobre su "Pechonalidad" no se le dice eso a una mujer

PDDD: Qué opinan sobre lo que hizo Éter?

PDDDD: Miguel se encontró con otra de las injusticias de Llys...¡Utilizar a los niños es más que una crueldad!

PDDDDD: Law: Tsk...Qué molestia...¡Deja de contar lo que ya paso!

Yo: NO.

PDDDDDD: Walter esta cambiando para mejor parece y Maria los ve a los dos como una familia :D

Law: -Murmurando- Qué tonta

PDDDDDDD: Se fijaron que Law tuvo otro de sus cambios de personalidad y ese método para esconder que la corrupción le esta afectando...-Se estremece- Sacarse las plumas.

Law: ...-Se va molesto del lugar-

Dede: ¡Por lo menos esta vez no nos trato de matar!-

Yo: Ufff que bueno.


End file.
